Naruto y el agua de la eterna juventud
by Kachorro
Summary: Después de fracasar con el traer a Sasuke de regreso, Naruto se encuentra con un curioso personaje que le dará una mística agua, la cual le traerá muchos problemas a Naruto pues debido a esta agua algunas mujeres se volverán... entren y léanlo. Naruto x Masive Harem (Tsunade/Kurenai/Tsume/Tsunami) (LEMON Y LIME ASEGURADO) cap 3 up
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos aquí Kachorro trayéndoles un fic que decidí volver a publicar, espero que las nuevas mejores les agraden, quiero aclarar que todo seguirá igual que la primera versión de este fic, bueno comencemos.

No poseo los derechos de ningun personaje de Naruto o externo al anime.

COMENCEMOS…

Hace mucho tiempo hubo un gran guerrero, este guerrero fue un pirata y fue uno de los piratas mas conocidos, ya que era un estafador en el cual solo sus tripulantes confiaban.

Era de piel tostada por el sol, vestía un chaleco negro y debajo de este una camiseta de manga larga color blanco, en su cinturón color café había una pistola, vestía unos pantalones negros, con unas botas piratas negras. Su pelo esta hecho unas rastras largas y sucias, sus ojos eran negros y profundos, en los cuales te podías perder si los mirabas fijamente. En su rostro se podía apreciar un bigote y una barba en la cual había dos trenzas.

Este hombre sobrevivo a varias batallas, la batalla por recuperar la mejor nave de todo el mar, la cual no se recuerda el nombre, solo se sabe que sus banderas eran negras y sus tripulantes estaban muertos en vida, con un capitán del cual no se tiene registro pero ninguno de ellos podía morir al estar bajo una maldición, la maldición del tesoro de Cortez, la cual hacia que a la luz de la luna llena, los volvía unos cadáveres andantes. Este hombre para matar al pirata que robo su nave, tenia que encontrar una sangre de el descendiente de Turner la cual acabaría con dicha maldición.

Además de que este hombre fue un estafador, tenía otros dos vicios que podrían aplicar en la era que estamos, la era de los Shinobi, esos vicios eran las mujeres y el licor. Pero este no era el sake al cual estamos acostumbrados, este era un licor mucho mas fuerte el cual era la bebida de los dioses según el, estamos hablando del Ron.

Tuvo varios enfrentamientos y uno del cual volvió de la muerte después de ser tragado por una criatura que haría ver al Jubi como un pequeño ratón asustado, estamos hablando del Kraken, un ser monstruoso que habitaba en los mares y hundía navíos, el cual lo devoro, con todo y su nave, mandándolo al fin del mundo, mejor conocido como el purgatorio. ¿Qué como volvió a la vida?

Sus más fieles tripulantes navegaron por las aguas peligrosas con la ayuda de una bruja que les dijo que tenían que morir navegando para traer al famoso pirata a la vida, ellos debía de ir al purgatorio, el fin del mundo.

Pero de la última aventura que se supo de este hombre fue cuando buscaba unas aguas que decían que podían rejuvenecer a las personas, estas aguas eran conocidas como… Aguas de la eterna juventud… las cuales tal como dice el nombre, eran capaces de rejuvenecer a las personas llevándolas a cierto punto de su edad, dependiendo cuanto contacto hayan tenido con estas. No se supo si las consiguió ni tampoco cuando falleció.

Cap 1 Un día anormal

Han pasado varios años desde que la tierra cambio por completo, los piratas existen en pocas cantidades y habitan en algunos gremios, ahora vivimos en una tierra donde el idioma japonés es el que predomina y su sistema de defensa es al estilo Shinobi.

Es hora de que nos centraremos en nuestro protagonista, un chico rubio de 14 años de edad, vestía una chamarra naranja, con un pantalón de igual color, unas sandalias shinobi azules marino y una banda ninja con el símbolo de la aldea de la hoja en ella, la cual estaba amarrada en su frente. Este chico ademas de ser un buen genin es el Jinchuriki de el mas poderoso biju en la tierra, el Kyubi no Yoko.

Ahora mismo el joven estaba sentado una de las cabezas del monte Hokage, estaba meditando el como traer a su compañero de equipo Sasuke Uchiha, de regreso, pues el Uchiha había decidido abandonar la aldea para ganar poder y así poder cobrar su venganza contra el asesino de su clan, contra su propio hermano Itachi Uchiha, un nuke -nin de Konoha rango S, el cual esta trabajando para la organización Akatsuki.

- algún día, lograre que mi rostro este plasmado aquí junto al de Tsunade Baa -chan, juro que me convertiré en el Rokudaime Hokage, te prometo que entrenare para traer a Sasuke -teme de vuelta Hiruzen Oji -san –dijo con determinación el rubio mientras el viento soplaba y movía su dorada melena erizada-

- para eso te ayudare yo gaki –escucho Naruto una voz que venia desde su interior-

- Vaya no sabia que ya estabas despierto Bola de pelos -menciono Naruto de forma burlona-

- pásate de listo gaki y te prometo que en tu próximo entrenamiento sufrirás por tal insolencia hacia mi –hablo amenazante el zorro en su mente-

- ya tranquilízate Tou –san, solo fue una broma –hablo calmando Naruto intentando tranquilizar a su figura paterna, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de miedo-

- a veces me desesperas demasiado… hmmm... por cierto ¿iras a ver a tu novia Tsunade -chan? –Pregunto el zorro de forma burlona, causando que Naruto se tropezara mientras caminaba debido a que fue sorprendido por tal pregunta-

- ¿Pero que demonios te pasa zorro loco? La vieja Tsunade me lleva como 50 años -grito muy alterado el joven Uzumaki-

- ¿Y? deberías tener en mente que ella es una mujer poderosa, sexy, hermosa, se preocupa por ti ¿Qué mas quieres? -pregunto el zorro intentando convencer a Naruto-

- estas enfermo -respondió el rubio con la cara completamente roja debido a la vergüenza- ¨aunque es verdad Baa -chan es muy hermosa¨ -penso el rubio imaginandose a Tsunade dándole un beso en los labios-

- estoy seguro que si te la coges hasta el cansancio te da cachorros y me puedes volver abuelo, además como el biju más poderoso de la tierra merezco descendencia fuerte entiendes mocoso -sentencio el Kyubi de forma seria-

- ¡AAAA DEJA DE MANDARME IMÁGENES MENTALES MALDITO ZORRO PERVERTIDO! –grito Naruto al ver unas imágenes mentales donde Tsunade usaba sus pechos para acariciar cierta anatomía del rubio-

- ¿yo?… yo no te mande nada, fuiste tu pequeño pervertido el que esta imaginando cosas -menciono el Kyubi con una voz burlona-

- !TE MALDIGO ERO -SANIN! -grito Naruto muy enojado al ver que poco a poco se convertía en un pervertido-

Aguas termales de Konoha…

- !ACHU! -estornudo un hombre de larga melena blanca, vestía ropas tradicionales verde olivo y llevaba un chaleco rojo, ademas de que su calzado consistía en unas sandalias de madera- parece que alguien esta hablando de mi -menciono el hombre perdiendo toda concentración en lo que hacia, dejando visible su cuerpo-

- ¡PERVERTIDO! -gritaron las chicas que disfrutaban de un baño en las cálidas aguas- Atrapenlo que no escape -gritaban mientras correteaban al hombre que salio corriendo a gran velocidad para salvar su hombría-

Konoha...

- bueno será mejor que vayamos antes de que me aburra tu vida de telenovela y me quede dormido -menciono el zorro-

- hai -respondió Naruto acelerando el paso-

Naruto se dirigía a la torre Hokage para cumplir una reciente y estúpida promesa que lo ah estado dejando casando a tal punto que sus seres cercanos ya se preocupaban por el, su sensei Kakashi Hatake siempre quería acompañarlo pero Naruto se negaba diciendo que era algo que el tenia que hacer por si mismo. El rubio camino por los pasillos hasta que llego al despacho de la Hokage, donde como es su costumbre… abrió sin llamar primero.

- hola Oba chan, vengo a que me dejes salir de la aldea para continuar la misión de traer a Sasuke de vuelta –pero cuando termino de hablar un puño se estampo en su cabeza, lo cual ocasiono que se estrellara en el piso-

- Tsunade sama, ¿no cree que exagero esta vez? –Pregunto una bella azabache de cabello corto que llegaba hasta su cuello, la joven aparentaba unos 25 años de edad, entallaba un Kimono negro con el cual parecía ocultar su figura, llevaba un listón color lila en su cintura, lo cual ocasionaba que su redondo trasero resaltara. Esta chica cargaba a un cerdito en sus brazos-

- no Shizune, este mocoso siempre sale con sus mismas estupideces, ya sabe que odio que me digan vieja –hablo una hermosa rubia que aparentaba 27 años de edad, tenia unas curvas muy tentadoras, vestía una gabardina verde, una camisa gris sin mangas la cual estaba muy escotada que dejaba apreciar su enorme busto copa E, en su cintura había un listón azul marino que daba pie a unas anchas caderas, llevaba unos muy apretados pantalones color azul marino que resaltaban su gran trasero y unas sandalias de tacón color negro.

- lo siento Oba chan, es que es mi forma de expresarte mi cariño –dijo algo desanimado el rubio que mantenía la mirada en el suelo y la cabeza agachada-

- a ver –aclarando su garganta- ¿dices que quieres ir a buscar a Sasuke? -pregunto la rubia, que ahora se encontraba detrás de su escritorio, mientras miraba a Naruto-

- así es Baa -chan, estoy seguro que esta vez podré devolverlo a la aldea -dijo determinado el rubio-

- hmmm, no tengo muchos shinobis disponibles pero se que es lo que debo hacer en esta situación, Shizune -menciono la rubia poniendo a la morena en alerta-

- ¿si Tsunade -sama? -pregunto Shizune esperando órdenes-

- llama a Tsume Inuzuka, Kurenai Yuhi y Anko Mitarashi por favor -pidió Tsunade a su asistenta-

- hai -respondió Shizune desapareciendo en un remolino de hojas-

- ¿las mandara de misión? -pregunto el rubio-

- así es, ahora por que no esperas en ese sillón de ah, en unos minutos hablaremos sobre tu misión -menciono la rubia que volvió a su tedioso papeleo-

Al poco rato apareció una mujer de cabello marrón muy alborotado, piel tostada, tenia unas extrañas marcas en su rostro las cuales parecían ser unos colmillos rojos, tenia una sonrisa seductora con labial guinda, sus ojos tenían sombras color rojas y sus pupilas parecían las de algún animal salvaje, vestía el típico chaleco Jounin pero este estaba abierto y dejaba apreciar unos pechos copa DD, llevaba una camiseta de malla y sobre esta una camiseta de tirantes color café, se podía apreciar una pequeña cintura y unas anchas caderas, su pantalón era de color gris y al cuerpo, dejando apreciar unas piernas bien trabajadas y torneadas, sus sandalias Shinobi eran color negro, su banda shinobi estaba amarrada en su cuello y tenia un porta Kunai amarrado en la pierna derecha. A los ojos del joven rubio, la mujer era endemoniadamente sexy, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a liberar feromonas que fueron detectadas por la castaña que sonrío al reconocer el olor, ella era nada más y menos que Tsume Inuzuka.

- ¿me mando llamar Hokage -sama? -pregunto la mujer con una voz seria-

- así es Tsume, esperemos a los demás integrantes de tu equipo para hablarles sobre la misión-

Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos cuando se comenzaron a escuchar dos voces que se acercaban poco a poco y por lo que decían parecía ser una discusión entre ambas mujeres.

- Nai -chan no seas aburrida, con esa actitud pareces monja –menciono una linda chica que había ingresado a la habitación, el cabello de la joven era de color púrpura y estaba amarrado en una coleta de caballo alta, sus ojos eran de color avellana, su piel estaba un poco tostada bronceada, vestía una larga gabardina color beige, llevaba una camiseta hecha de malla que mostraba sus pechos CC, poseía un vientre plano por el cual pasaban dos cinturones negros, uno en forma diagonal y el otro amarrado en forma horizontal, cintura pequeña y anchas caderas, llevaba una falda naranja que llegaba a medio muslo, llevaba unas mallas que llegaban a media pierna, sus piernas eran protegidos por una especie de protector y sus sandalias eran color azul- vamos será divertido -insistió la joven de cabellos púrpuras-

- ya te dije que no Anko, no pienso acompañarte a ver como las chicas que estaban en las termales torturan a Jiraiya -sama por andar de fisgón- respondió una linda azabache de cabello ondulado, su piel era bronceada, tenia unos hipnotizantes ojos rojos con sombras color morado, sus carnosos labios estaban pintados con labial rojo, la mujer llevaba una curiosa indumentaria hecha de vendajes blancos, a simple vista se podía ver que de su lado derecho se podía ver una larga manga de una camiseta color rojo, mientras de su lado izquierdo estaca completamente expuesto, a excepción de su muñeca que estaba cubierta por mas vendas para evitar lesionarse a la hora de un combate mano a mano, la mujer era dueña de una figura envidiable, pechos copa C, cintura pequeña, vientre plano y unas largas y torneadas piernas-

- Kurenai, Anko les pediré que dejan su plática para después, ahora lo importante es escuchar las indicaciones de la misión que tomaran -explico la Senju con una voz de mano-

- hai -respondieron a uní sonido-

- bien, su misión consiste en ayudar a Naruto en encontrar al renegado Sasuke Uchiha, es primordial la captura de el, para evitar que Orochimaru logre sus objetivos -explico mientras pasaba el folder con la información a quien seria la líder de la misión-

- entendido Hokage -sama -respondió Tsume tomando el folder-

- una misión con Foxy -kun, esto será divertido –exclamo feliz la domadora de serpientes, mientras abrazaba a Naruto por la espalda dejando caer sus pechos sobre la cabeza del sonrojado rubio-

- ¿que? Pero siempre hago las misiones en solitario -respondió Naruto-

- mou, ¿que pasa Foxy kun? ¿Que acaso no quieres estar con un grupo de kunoichi que esta integrado por las mujeres mas sexys de Konoha? –pregunto Anko pegando sus pechos al rojo rubio-

- Anko, no hagas eso –grito Kurenai arrebatándole a Naruto-

- Que injusta eres Nai -chan, por que me pides que no haga algo que tu misma estas haciendo –señalo la domadora de serpientes al pobre rubio que estaba casi sofocado entre los pechos de la Yuhi, que al darse cuenta de lo que hacia quedo muy avergonzada y soltó a Naruto para que pudiera respirar-

- perdóname por favor Naruto -kun esa no era mi intención -menciono la mujer haciendo una reverencia con tal de que el rubio la perdonara-

La rubia y la castaña al ver como era tratado Naruto, solo podían sentir algo dentro de ellas y no sabían explicar, pero Tsume más reacciono rápido antes que Tsunade y tomo la palabra para intentar aligerar la atmosfera.

- muy bien perritas, es horas de irnos, ya dejen al cachorro en paz –menciono la Inuzuka un poco ¿celosa?-

- Hai -respondieron ambas a uní sonido-

- cachorro te esperamos en la entrada en 20 minutos, toma lo necesario para la misión -pidió la Inuzuka-

- hai Tsume san -respondió el oji azul caminando fuera de la oficina de la Hokage-

Una vez fuera de la torre del Hokage, Naruto se dirigió a su casa para reunir al entrar se topo con Jiraiya el cual estaba tirado en su cama con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

- Ero Sanin –exclamo sorprendido el joven Uzumaki-

- Hola Gaki – menciono débil el peliblanco-

- ¿que te paso? Te vez terrible, ¿no enfermaste verdad? –Pregunto el rubio preocupado por su sensei-

- no Gaki, solo fue una mala noche, perdí como los campeones mas de 2000 ryos, unas chicas me atendieron muy bien, la borrachera con Inoichi y compañía fue muy buena y hoy las chicas de las termales me atraparon -respondió el Gama -sanin-

- y yo que creí que no podías ser mas patético – menciono el rubio con un semblante de vergüenza ajena al enterarse de por que su sensei quedo en ese estado-

- no hables tan fuerte, me duele la cabeza –respondió adolorido el peliblanco-

- volveré en un tiempo tengo una misión -dijo Naruto-

- ¿lo buscaras verdad?… - pregunto Jiraiya mientras Naruto se detuvo sin verlo- sabes que deberías de romper la promesa que le hiciste a Sakura, solo te estas lastimando a ti mismo -menciono el Sanin-

- no puedo, Jiraiya sensei… una vez que prometo algo, lo cumplo… Nos veremos en unos días cuídese y tenga cuidado cuando vaya a espiar a las termas –dijo caminado fuera de su casa-

Al salir de su apartamento, Naruto quedo muy pensativo ante las palabras del domador de sapos, las cuales no dejaban de retumbaba en su cabeza, pues se repetían una y otra vez, el Uzumaki iba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que solo pudo reaccionar cuando chico con una chica que era acompañada por otras 3.

- OYE BAKA FIJATE POR DONDE VAS -grito la joven-

Ella era una joven de cabellos rosas los cuales llegaban hasta su cuello, su piel era tan blanca como las nubes, tenia ojos verdes, llevaba un vestido rojo de cuello alto y sin mangas, el cual dejaba apreciar su pecho copa A y una muy esbelta figura, algo que resaltaba mucho en la chica era su pequeña cintura, su enorme frente, su bien formado trasero y sus largas piernas… ella es la fan no. 1 de Sasuke Uchiha, mejor conocida como Sakura Haruno.

- oye Naruto deberías de ser mas cuidadoso -menciono una linda rubia de larga cabellera atada en una coleta, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, llevaba una camiseta sin mangas color morada y una mini falda del mismo color, en sus piernas había unos vendajes que llegaban hasta sus tobillos, la chica era una completa belleza y de hermosa figura, pechos copa B y una pequeña cintura que también estaba llena de vendajes, ella era la chismosa numero 1 de Konoha… Ino Yamanaka-

- lo siento chicas es que voy de salida -respondió el rubio mirando a las chicas-

- espero que no te vayas a una misión sin sentido, aun tienes que cumplir tu misión de traer a Sasuke -kun de regreso –grito eufórica la Sakura-

- lo se Sakura chan, sabes que yo no rompo mis promesas -dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa-

- oye Naruto… ¿necesitas ayuda para esa misión? -pregunto una joven de cabello castaño amarrado en dos bollos, su piel era bronceada y sus ojos color marrón, vestía una camiseta rosa estilo chino y sin mangas, en la cual se podía apreciar un busto copa BB y una cintura pequeña, llevaba unos pantalones verdes y unas sandalias azules ella es la amante de las armas… Tenten Li-

- no lo se Tenten, Oba -chan fue muy clara, solo puedo ir con el equipo que fui asignado -respondió el rubio causando que Tenten se desanimara un poco-

- por cierto Naruto ¿con quien iras? -pregunto Ino tratando de sacarle algo de información al rubio- dime, acaso no somos amigos… será con ¿Shikamaru?, ¿Chouji? ¿Neji?, ¿Lee?, ¿Kiba? -pregunto intentando adivinar a los acompañantes del rubio-

- no puedo decirlo Ino, debido a que esta misión es muy importante… pero ustedes ¿a donde iban? -pregunto el rubio intentando cambiar el tema-

- las cuatro íbamos a comer -respondió Tenten con una sonrisa-

- ¿cuatro? Yo solo las veo a ustedes tres -dijo Naruto mirando a Ino, Sakura y Tenten-

- pero Naruto si aquí esta Hina… -menciono Ino al darse cuenta que la Hyuga había desaparecido- ¡¿Dónde esta?! -grito asombra al ver que no hizo ruido cuando desapareció-

- ¿Qué estas haciendo detrás de ese poste? –grito Sakura impresionada por la velocidad de la chica, para escabullirse-

Hinata Hyuga era una chica de cabello azul corto, piel blanca y ojos color perla, la chica viste una chaqueta color beige y unos pantalones azul marino, la chica parecía tener un busto copa B, llevaba un porta Kunai en la pierna derecha y sus sandalias eran color azul marino.

- Hinata, ven a despedirte de Naruto se ira de misión -dijo Tenten mientras Hinata se ponía roja y terminaba desmayándose-

- eso fue raro -dijo Naruto-

En ese instante una cortina de humo se hizo visible al lado de Naruto dejando apreciar a Anko, quien llego molesta al ver la razón de su retardo.

- oye Foxy -kun… parece que el pervertido de Kakashi te pego sus mañas de llegar muy impuntual a los puntos de encuentro –decía molesta y de brazos cruzados la domadora de serpientes-

- este lo siento mucho Anko -chan, ya iba para haya chicas, nos vemos en unos días -dijo Naruto que se despidió de sus amigas-

El rubio camino en dirección a Anko, pero a ella se le ocurrió algo divertido puso sus manos en posición de sello y creó un henge de cuando ella era adolescente genin, los chicos estaban confundidos por sus acciones hasta que a la Mitarashi se le ocurrió aprisionar el brazo de Naruto contra sus pechos.

- ¿Anko -chan? -pregunto el rubio con la cara roja de la vergüenza-

- Foxy kun, ¿nos vamos? –respondió con voz seductora-

Naruto estaba muy sonrojado y las chicas delante de el estaban muy molestas, Ino y Tenten tenían intenciones de matar a Anko y Sakura bueno pues ella solo dijo.

- Naruto, en vez de perder el tiempo en estupideces sin sentido, deberías de ir por Sasuke -kun -exigió la pelirosada con una voz chillona-

- este, yo -respondió algo confundido el Uzumaki al encontrarse en esa situación-

- vámonos y –en ese momento Anko puso sus manos en los hombros del Uzumaki y lo jalo hacia ella pegando sus labios a un sorprendido rubio y dejando pasmadas a las chicas- abra mas de estos en el camino –menciono de forma coqueta la domadora de serpientes-

- ¨¿Cómo osa tener ese atrevimiento de besar a Naruto frente a mi?¨ -pensó la rubia mientras apretaba los puños con mucha rabia-

- ¨ si tuviera a la mano mi pergamino le encajaría una espada y la haría pedacitos por robarme el beso de Naruto¨ -pensó Tente con su flequillo tapando sus ojos-

- vamos, Foxy kun -insistió Anko caminado con su cabeza recargada en el hombro del rubio, mientra ambos se dirigían a donde esperaba el resto del equipo- ¨Esto será muy divertido aparte¨… -inspeccionando a

Naruto- ¨no es feo¨.

A los 5 minutos Anko y Naruto llegaron a la salida, donde el rubio recibió algunos reproches por parte de Tsume y Kurenai pues ahora se encontraban algo retrasados, pero después de explicar las cosas el rubio fue perdonado, mientras sus compañeras regañaban a Anko por ser ella quien las atraso mas pues venia comiendo un poco de Dango que le pidió al rubio le comprara, pues ella no tenia dinero, o eso le hizo creer al Uzumaki.

Los cuatro saltaban por las ramas de los árboles, a donde posiblemente estaría una pista de donde podrían encontrar a Sasuke Uchiha, estuvieron saltando por horas hasta que decidieron detenerse cerca de el puerto, era de noche y una hermosa luna llena se asomaba en el lugar donde fue visto el Uchiha,.

- bien por hoy será suficiente, aquí descansaremos… Kurenai -llamo a la morena- ¿crees poder encargarte de la cena? -pregunto Tsume-

- Hai -respondió la morena de ojos rojos, mientras comenzaba a sacar utensilios de cocina-

- Anko necesitaremos trampas alrededor del campamento, me di cuenta que los marineros eran muy pervertidos así que lo mejor será aseguraros con algo que nos alerte por si llegan a ser sigilosos -menciono la Inuzuka haciendo sonreír a Anko-

- esto será divertido, muuuuy divertido jajaja -rio Anko caminando hacia unos árboles mientras lanzaba risillas traviesas-

- yo podré las casa de campaña -dijo la mujer recibiendo un Hai por parte de ambas mujeres-

- ¿y yo que haré Tsume -san? –pregunto el rubio mirando a la mujer, esperando que le diera una tarea y poder demostrar que era de utilidad-

- Aww que lindo el cachorro –exclamo la Inuzuka abrazando a Naruto, el cual estaba

Sonrojado al ser abrazado por tan hermosa mujer- ¿por que no buscas algo que podamos comer? -sugirió soltando al rubio-

- hai –exclamo un poco avergonzado el rubio-

Naruto miro como cada una de las mujeres se centró en realizar su tarea, así que se puso a caminar mientras conversaba con su ¨padre¨

- vaya que tienes suerte -menciono el zorro-

- ¿de que hablas otou -san? -pregunto el rubio buscando algún rastro de algún animal que pudiera cazar-

- te pusieron en un equipo de Kunoichi muy sexys, deberías aprovechar cuando se queden dormidas para hacerlas tuyas con tus clones de sombra, sabes los clones no solo sirven para las misiones también puedes usarlos para… -explicaba para después ser interrumpido por su hijo-

- ¡cállate! -grito el rubio muy sonrojado debido a su imaginación activa-

Al poco rato Naruto comenzó a buscar y encontró un gran venado, el cual comenzó a perseguir para demostrar ante sus compañeras de misión que era bueno consiguiendo comida, el venado era rápido pero Naruto le daba caza como profesional, incluso podría darle competencia a un Inuzuka. Justo cuando logro divisarlo vio que el venado temblaba de miedo y que detrás de el aparecieron dos pequeños venados.

- oh no, no los ojos por favor -exclamo frustrado al ser derrotado por esa mirada de suplica-.

La madre de los pequeños aun miraba a Naruto esperando que se apiadara de ella y sus pequeños, el rubio no tuvo otra opción que suavizar sus facciones y sonreír de forma comprensiva ante la situación.

- anda váyanse -menciono el rubio con una sonrisa-

Los tres salieron de ahí no sin antes uno de los pequeños lamiera la mano de

Naruto. El rubio sonrió y acaricio la cabeza del pequeño animal.

- vamos, ve con tu madre -dijo el rubio-

El pequeño camino hasta llegar al lado de su madre y después los tres desaparecieron entren los arbustos, una vez que se fueron Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a una cueva, curioso camino dentro de la cueva la cual era húmeda y caían gotas de agua desde el techo, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron los murmullos que se escuchaban en la cueva.

- Do yo ho… siempre ser -escucho Naruto, quien continuo caminado

Naruto caminaba mientras el canto se volvía más fuerte.

- Raptamos, Robamos -

- Estragos, sin nada importa,-

- Todos brindado Yo ho-

Naruto seguía la voz hasta llegar a un lugar extraño, estaba rodeado de agua y en el centro había una montaña de oro, mientras en la cima había un cuerpo esquelético donde estaba el hombre caían los rayos de la luna, dando el aspecto al hombre de estar en los puros huesos.

- Somos granujas -

- Malvados Canallas -

- Todos brindando Yoho -

Naruto cada vez mas se acercaba hacia donde estaba el hombre, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo observar mejor al hombre que no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia.

- Yo ho, Yo ho -

- Pirata siempre ser-

Al terminar de cantar el hombre voltio su cabeza logrando ver a Naruto, ambos se miraron el uno al otro para después reaccionar de la única manera posible.

- ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaah! –grito el hombre asustado-

- ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! –Grito el rubio señalando al hombre-

- ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaah! –volvió a grito el hombre asustado-

- ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – volvió a grito el rubio-

- ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaah! –grito el hombre asustado-

- ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaah un fantasma! –Grito señalando al hombre-

Este hombre vestía un pantalón negro, camisa blanca de manga larga, un chaleco negro los cuales estaban desgarrados, tenía un ojo colgado casi no tenia dientes y sus huesos visibles estaban de color marrón, además de que el hombre tenia un olor putrefacto a su alrededor.

- ¿Dónde esta el fantasta? Espero no sea David Jones –Pregunto desenvainando una espada-

- ¡tu eres el Fantasma! –Grito Naruto señalándolo al hombre-

- oh ya entendí lo que pasa, no te asustes chico, mira –dijo saliendo de la luz-

Para que su cuerpo diera la apariencia de un hombre con una badana café rojiza en la cabeza, su pelo estaba hecho rastras largas y sucias, sus ojos estaban delineados extrañamente con negro, tenia bigote y barba con dos trenzas, su ropa parecía intacta, pero sucia a la antes escribida.

- ¿Qué clase de Genjutsu es este? -pregunto muy asombrado el rubio al ver semejante truco mágico-

- ¿Genju que? Te equivocas muchacho, yo no soy eso… yo soy el mas grande pirata del mundo -grito el hombre-

- genial ¿eres el capitan Morgan? -pregunto Naruto haciendo que el pirata cayera de espalda-

- no… yo soy, el Capitán Jack Sparrow -menciono el pirata haciendo una reverencia mientras se quitaba su sombrero-

Mientras con las chicas.

- bien todo esta listo -menciono la mujer notando que terminaron rápido las tareas y que el campamento estaba mas tranquilo que de costumbre- ¿alguien ah visto al cachorro? -pregunto algo preocupada la matriarca Inuzuka-

- a decir verdad el pequeño Naruto, ha tardado un buen rato en regresar -menciono Kurenai con un extraño sentimiento de preocupación que inundaba su pecho-

- ¿Dónde estas Foxy -kun? -pregunto Anko al aire con una voz preocupada-

Cada una de las mujeres sentía una pequeña opresión de la cual Tsume se justifico rápido.

- me preocupa el cachorro, el ah sido como un cachorro mas en mi familia desde que Kushina murió –se justifico recordando las veces que ayudaba a Naruto de pequeño o lo invitaba a comer-

- a Kushina -sensei le prometí que cuidaría a Naruto como si fuera mi hijo -menciono Kurenai bajando el rostro-

- Foxy -kun es una de las personas que mas me entiende, pues ambos conocemos el verdadero dolor de la soledad y el desprecio -menciono Anko-

- no podemos quedarnos así, perritas… hora de buscar al cachorro -menciono Tsume de forma decidida-

Mientras con Naruto.

- y así recobre mi navío chico, desasiéndome de la maldición junto al gran Will Turner el capitán del holandés errante -termino de relatar el viejo Jack-

- ¿y cuando perdiste la cordura? -pregunto Naruto mientras una gota de sudor bajaba de su nuca-

- un paso a la vez chico, ella se fue cuando el Kraken me comió y regrese a la vida cuando unos cangrejos de piedra cargaron mi barco hacia el mar, mientras mi gran tripulación de unos hombres muy bien parecidos exactamente iguales ami me ayudaban a dirigir mi nave de regreso a la tierra de los vivos -explico el viejo Jack-

- este… si claro - respondió Naruto no muy convencido-

- bueno es mucho de mi, ¿Qué hay de ti? -pregunto Jack-

- bueno –dijo Naruto para ser interrumpido de manera brusca-

- suficiente – dijo Jack mientras ponía su mano en la mano en la boca del rubio-

- ¿Qué pero si no te dije nada? -grito Naruto-

- a veces con solo ver a las personas te das cuenta de cómo es su vida… por lo que puedo apreciar has sufrido bastante, pero ya vendrán mejores días, no te preocupes, grandes riquezas y bla bla bla bla bla -exclamo evitando hablar de mas-

- eres adivino? -pregunto Naruto algo consternado-

- un poco, mi amiga kalipso la diosa del caos me enseño un poco -respondió Jack sin verlo al rostro-

- y ¿que haces viejo Jack? -pregunto Naruto, por la curiosa actitud del pirata-

- ¿donde esta, la sangre de Will? -menciono Jack dejando más confundido a Naruto-

- ¿la sangre? -pregunto Naruto-

- aja, aquí estas -puso un poco en su mano con la ultima pieza del tesoro de Cortez y la dejo caer con todas las manos del cofre frente a el, en ese momento la apariencia de Jack comenzaba a cambiar y eso era un indicio de que la maldición había sido rota-

Poco a poco Jack cambiaba de joven a mas maduro casi al punto de envejecer, se sentía muy débil y le temblaban las manos pero en eso tomo una agua extraña que tenia en la mano revirtiendo los efectos de la vejez y eso si fue una gran sorpresa para Naruto.

- mucho, mejor -menciono Jack de manera agitada, mientras pasaba sus manos por su pecho notando que todo estaba en orden-

- ¿Qué fue eso? -pregunto Naruto asombrado-

- un poco de agua de la eterna juventud combinada con Ron-respondió Jack-

- no sabía que existía -dijo el rubio mirando la botella-

- pues créelo, debo ir a por más después -menciono Jack mirando que solo le quedaban 5 botellas-

- ¿esto es Sake? -pregunto el rubio-

- ¿sake? No, yo no bebo cosas para niños, esto es una bebida para hombres, esto es mi más preciada posesión, mis botellas de Ron, con un toque especial -dijo Jack sonriendo-

- ¿me regalarías una botella? Creo que a la abuela Tsunade le gustaría un poco de ese Licor -menciono el rubio-

- claro chico… solo que quiero a cambio de algo -dijo Jack antes de entregar la botella-

- ¿eso seria? -pregunto Naruto-

- toda tu confianza en mi… y que me des un techo donde vivir un tiempo -respondió el viejo Pirata-

- este… seguro -respondió Naruto, mientras Jack le entregaba la botella-

- bien es toda tuya, confió en ti chico, por cierto iré a tu aldea en unos días -afirmo el pirata-

- ¿como sabrás donde es? -pregunto Naruto-

- tengo mis métodos -dijo con un extraño cubo negro en mano- ahora si no recuerdo dijiste algo de mujeres que te acompañan, vete o vendrán y me descubrirán -ordeno Jack-

- ¡aaah! Se me olvido la comida -grito el rubio mientras corría espantado en busca de algo sencillo para cazar-

Naruto salió corriendo de la cueva dejando al viejo Jack con una sonrisa y sumido en sus pensamientos.

- tiene mucho de ustedes 2, es un Turner, eso es seguro -menciono con una sonrisa-

Naruto había logrado atapar unas aves de gran tamaño, pero también había atrapado unos buenos regaños que le metieron sus compañeras de misión, después recibió varios reproches abrazos y una asfixia involuntaria por 6 objetos redondos muy suaves.

Al siguiente día, Naruto y sus compañeras continuaron el viaje buscando al Uchiha desertor, tuvieron varios indicios pero ninguno los llevaba al paradero del usuario del Sharingan, dejando la misión por ese día.

La misión duro alrededor de 4 días y las chicas notaban que Naruto cada vez estaba peor, su mirada era distante, ellas sabían de la promesa que le hizo a la peli rosada, por que eran de las personas que mas se preocupaban por el.

- saben algo… -menciono el rubio llamando la atención de las mujeres- dejare la búsqueda de Sasuke por la paz, si el prefirió irse con un traidor, que ah estar donde están sus amigos… bien que lo haga.

- así se habla Foxy -kun -hablo feliz Anko-

- chicas, misión cumplida -menciono Tsume con una sonrisa de satisfacción al poder terminar la misión-

- podremos volver mañana, menos mal se dio cuenta -dijo Kurenai en la misma situación que sus compañeras-

- ¿eh? - expreso un confundido Naruto-

- veras cachorro, nuestra misión no era Sasuke, si no que te dieras cuenta que no tiene sentido su búsqueda -explico Tsume sentándose aun lado del rubio mientras tomaba las manos del joven-

- te hacías demasiado daño al estar empeñado en una misión sin sentido, Tsunade -sama estaba muy preocupada por ti –dijo Kurenai acariciando los cabellos rubios de Naruto-

- así que no puso la misión de cuidarte, y esperar a que tomaras en cuenta que el Sasuke que conociste fue corrompido y que lo mejor es dejarlo por la paz -menciono Anko abrazando a Naruto-.

- chicas… gracias -menciono el rubio, para después recibir un beso en la frente por parte de Kurenai, uno en la mejilla derecha por parte de Tsume y uno en los labios por parte de Anko, quien fue perseguida por sus compañeras por aprovecharse de la situación-

A la mañana siguiente partieron muy temprano para regresar a la aldea, donde dieron el reporte de la misión a Tsunade, la cual quedo encantada con los resultados.

- Naruto, ¿sabes que día es hoy? -pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro-

Naruto si sabía que día era, el pobre se puso blanco del miedo ya que ese dia no era para nada agradable.

- me debo ir, ellos me encontraran -grito alarmado el rubio-

En eso aparece Shizune en bloqueando la puerta y negando con la cabeza.

- no lo creo Naruto -kun -menciono la morena-

Naruto corrió a una ventana y apareció Kurenai, se dirigió a la otra apareció donde Yugao, la ultima fue Tsume.

- ¿a… acaso ustedes, tam… también quieren darle cacería al zorro? -pregunto muy asustado y desanimado, pues no pensó que las personas que decían quererlo le mintieran-

En eso Tsunade se acerco lo suficiente para darle una cachetada que lo deja confuso, mientras ella lo abraza y lloraba.

- no digas eso Naruto, nunca lo vuelvas a decir -dijo la mujer abrazando con cariño al Uzumaki-

- no daremos cacería al zorro -menciono Kurenai-

- nosotras queremos que nos acompañes a la mansión del Hokage, te haremos algo que sabemos que no has recibido nunca -declaro Tsume-

- una fiesta de cumpleaños -revelo Yugao-

Naruto al escuchar esas palabras soltó lagrimas de alegría, era la primera vez que varias personas sabían de su cumpleaños y no lo golpearían.

- de… ¿deberás? -pregunto esperanzado el rubio-

- si… ahora anda a ponerte guapo, que nosotras te esperamos en mi mansión –dijo sonriendo la hokage-

- si, por cierto Oba -chan, un anciano me dio una botella de licor te la traje como obsequio -menciono el rubio haciendo que a Tsunade le brillaran los ojos y se la arrebatara de las manos al rubio-

- gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias -menciono la mujer hincándose y abrazando a Naruto-

Despues de tan conmovedora escena donde Naruto casi termino asfixiado por la copa E de Tsunade, el rubio se despidió y se fue a su casa para poder ducharse, iba tan feliz que no noto que casi no había shinobi en la aldea.

Al entrar a su casa se encontró una caja y una nota en la mesa.

NOTA…

Querido Gaki, se que hoy es tu cumpleaños… lamento no poder estar aquí para celebrarlo contigo y unos 40 tazones de ramen. Pero te prometo que cuando vuelva de mi misión comeremos juntos.

La caja contiene un obsequio que estoy seguro que al viejo le hubiera gustado que tuvieras, disfrútalo.

Jiraiya

Naruto al abrirlo noto que era una foto donde aparecían 5 personas de las cuales 3 reconoció al instante… eran Jiraiya, Tsunade y el Viejo Hiruzen los cuelas abrazaban a un rubio que vestía un suéter azul, este sonreía muy alegre mientras abrazaba a una linda pelirroja que parecía estar embarazada.

Nota…

_Los del retrato somos Jiraiya sensei, Tsunade sensei, Hiruzen sama, Minato _

_kun y yo Kushina Uzumaki tu madre, mi querido hijo._

Naruto al ver la foto sonrió con melancolía y decidió llevar su único regalo a la casa de Tsunade para enseñarlo a los invitados de su fiesta.

Naruto salió de bañarse y se vistió con una camiseta negra y unos pantalones Jeans junto a unos zapatos deportivos, a los pocos minutos llego a la mansión donde fue recibido por Tsunade que entallaba un vestido verde al cuerpo, la cual resaltaba peligrosamente cada curva de su cuerpo… cabe decir que Naruto al ver su figura casi recibe un paro cardiaco.

Una vez superado ese problema llego otro, Tsume vestía una camiseta botones color crema que resaltaba su maravilloso escote, junto a una falda azul marino que terminaba a medio muslo.

Kurenai traía un vestido de gala rojo junto a que hacia fuego junto a sus labios y ojos.

Anko vestía más informal, traía una camiseta blanca (cof cof sin sonsten), y una mini falda muy reveladora.

- Foxy kun –grito Anko saltando encima de el Uzumaki-

- Anko déjalo levantarse –comento la Senju con una sonrisa-

- es bueno ver que estas bien Naruto kun - Naruto al voltear pudo apreciar a una hermosa rubia de cabello agarrado, la cual traía un kimono blanco con detalles rosas, que terminaba en medio muslo, con unas sandalias, ella era Hilda Yamanka… la madre de Ino- (Nota de autor me base en Hilda de Beelzebub para este fic, ya que

la verdadera madre de Ino… pues ya saben es algo vieja)

Naruto continuo observando y miro a una mujer castaña que vestia un

Kimono rosa, estilo chino, su pelo estaba amarrado en dos bollos… ella era

Chun Li… madre de Tenten(Nota de Autor… admítanlo se parecen bastante

Ambas.

También estaba Ayame la hija del dueño de Ichirakus, la cual tenía su pelo

Amarrado en una cola de caballo y traía un vestido rosa al cuerpo.

Al lado de esa mujer estaba la madre de su amor platónico… Mebuki Haruno, una mujer de gran carácter pero muy hermosa, a hora sabia por que Sakura se le hacia linda, era igual a su madre pero con menos busto.

- hola Naruto kun… feliz cumpleaños -le deseo la mujer dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla-

Naruto miro que en su fiesta estaban también Yugao y Yoshino Nara la madre de Shikamaru. Una vez que la fiesta comenzó, comieron bailaron y jugaron Strip póker donde Tsunade fue la primera en perder.

Con el paso de las horas se podía apreciar que las mujeres se perdían en el Licor que Naruto le había regalado a Tsunade, Naruto antes de perder la conciencia miro a Shizune muy amigable con Anko las cuales no paraban de jugar un juego que inveto Anko llamado: ¨TE TOCO POR AQUÍ Y POR HAYA¨

Ayame y Yugao se estaban besando y Tsume pues ella era Tsume estaba con su propia hija en medio de una lucha de lenguas.

Mientras Mebuki, Yoshino, Hilda y Chun Li ya se habían retirado, nn ese momento el rubio se perdió y su mente quedo en blanco.

Al siguiente día los rayos del sol golpeaban el rostro de Naruto, el cual comenzó a despertar de mala gana, poco a poco se quería levantar pero un peso extra se lo impedía… al abrir bien los ojos se dio cuenta de que eran dos cabelleras una de pelo negro ondulado y la otra rubia.

Naruto estaba espantado ya que las chicas a las que no les miraba el rostro comenzaban a despertar, una vez que se vieron a los ojos… Naruto las reconoció por completo… era Tsunade y Kurenai, pero lo mas extraño es que parecían de 14 años ahora.

- ¿Naruto? –Menciono una confundida Tsunade más joven-

- ¿Quién eres tu? -Pregunto a la rubia mirando a la morena de ojos rojos-

- ¿Qué te paso Kurenai, pareces adolescente? -pregunto Tsunade algo alarmada-

- ¿Tsunade sama es usted? – Pregunto impactada la rejuvenecida Yuhi-

- ¿será un GenJutsu? -pregunto Tsunade-

La dama de los genjutsus trato de disiparlo varias veces pero termino llevándose la sorpresa de que no era ningún tipo de Ilusión la que estaba presente en ellas.

- ¿Naruto -kun, tienes idea de que ha pasado? -pregunto Kurenai esperando que el rubio tuviera una respuesta lógica-

- no la verdad no -dijo el rubio analizando la situacion-

Pero mientras por dentro Kurama se moría de risa ya que había hecho de las suyas.

En ese instante un Chakra rojizo se hizo presente revelando a un pelirrojo de ojos negros, el cual tenia la marca de tres cortes en su ojo izquierdo, vestía una camiseta blanca, con una gabardina negra tapando su brazo Izquierdo, unos pantalones cortos color café, con unas sandalias, en su rostro había muy poca barba.

- jajajajaja hay Naruto -se escucho la voz del Kyubi-

Las chicas solo pudieron reaccionar de una manera.

- Kyaaaaaaa –gritaron mientras se tapaban con la cobija sus desarrollados pechos copa BB y copa CC por parte de Tsunade.

- O…oto -san –menciono impactado el rubio al ver al pelirrojo fuera de el-

CONTINUARA…

Bueno amigos espero que lo hayan podido disfrutar jejeje, espero les haya gustan la nueva versión, bueno nos leemos.

¿REVIEWS?


	2. Chapter 2

Nota… este fic no tendrá las clásicas chicas para el Harem del Rubio… no Sakura, no Hinata con todo el dolor de mi corazón no Tayuya o Ino , no Karin, no Tenten en pocas palabras, ninguna chica joven.

También quiero hacer la renuncia de derechos, por la apariencia y nombre que tendrá Kurama y los demás Bijus, ya que veremos personajes de One Piece, Rosario Vampire y otros, los cuales al igual que Naruto y piratas del Caribe no son de mi propiedad. Sin más que decir espero disfruten del fic.

Cap 2

- au… ¿Por qué me duele la espalda y el trasero? –Se quejó una joven rubia de ojos avellana, la cual se encontraba cubierta solo por una sábana blanca, mientras se sobaba su espalda con sus manos-

- dímelo a mí, que me duele estar sentada –decía con expresión de dolor una hermosa pelinegra-

- jajajaja me haces sentir orgulloso Gaki, mira con que preciosidades terminaste en la cama –exclamo un hombre de cabello anaranjado lacio y de ojos negros-

- en… la – menciono impactada la joven rubia mirándose así misma sentada en la cama, con Naruto a su lado y Kurenai al lado del rubio-

- cama –dijo la morena terminando la frase de Tsunade y mirándose en una cama junto a Naruto y Tsunade-

- Naaaaaaaruuuuuutooooooo –exclamo con voz de ultratumba la joven rubia mientras volteaba de forma lenta y le mandaba una mirada de muerte al rubio-

- les juro que no hice nada –contesto defendiéndose el rubio-

- JAJAJAJAJA QUE NO LES HICISGTE NADA, POR FAVOR NARUTO… CREO QUE LA VERDADERA FRASE SERIA ¿QUÉ NO LES HICISTE A AMBAS CHICAS? –menciono el pelirrojo burlándose de forma escandalosa de su joven Jinchuriki-

- ya no poder casarme –dijo Kurenai con una expresión cómica, mientras de sus ojos caían lágrimas en forma de cascada- ¨no puedo recordar mucho, pero para que me duela estar sentada Naruto debió haber sido una bestia¨-

- claro que si… puedes casarte con el gaki, después de todo él te quito la virginidad pequeña jajajajaja –menciono el hombre dejando muy avergonzada a la chica, que se dejó llevar por una fantasía-

Fantasía de Kurenai

Solo se escuchaba el relajante sonido que producían las olas del mar acercándose a la tierra, a simple vista podemos apreciar un hermoso paraíso tropical, rodeado de vegetación y el viejo y gran azul.

En una pequeña colina alejada a unos 400 metros del mar, podemos apreciar una cabaña de verano con varias palapas. Debajo de una de estas, podemos apreciar a una hermosa mujer de cabello rizado y azabache, esta belleza estaba acostada boca abajo y se podía ver como su voluptuoso pecho copa D era aplastado injustamente, mientras su redondo trasero estaba a la vista, llevaba un bikini rojo de dos pieza el cual le quedaba a la perfección y resaltaba sus hermosos ojos color rojo los cuales tenia cerrados mientras disfrutaba de la brisa marina y la tranquilidad que le regalaba el haberse retirado del servicio shinobi.

La joven mujer, disfrutaba de una bebida tropical en un envase hecho por la cascara de una piña, cuando una pequeña descarga eléctrica le recorrió todo el cuerpo al sentir como algo, o más bien alguien masajeaba su trasero, al voltear hacia atrás noto que quien se encargaba de dicho masaje era nada más y nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki, su esposo, quien en estos momentos aparentaba tener una edad de 20 años, el joven se miraba muy maduro y musculoso.

El Uzumaki sonreía al ver lo que había provocado en su esposa, que en estos momentos le devolvía una sonrisa, al poder sentir el suave tacto que las manos del rubio oji azul le daba y provocaba que soltara pequeños gemidos y suspiros de gusto.

- Naru –kun –menciono la mujer soltando un suspiro-

- lo siento Kure -chan, es que eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo y no creo poder contenerme ante tu belleza –declaro el rubio deteniéndose mientras Kurenai se levantaba de esa cama y con una mano acariciaba la mejilla del rubio-

-gracias Naruto –kun, haces que todos los días de mi vida sean los mejores –agradeció la oji roja mientras besaba en los labios al rubio-.

- y tú la mía, es por eso que hoy te hare la mujer más feliz del mundo –menciono el Uzumaki mientras besaba el cuello de la morena, haciendo que esta sonriera al sentir como los labios de su esposo la estimulaban-

- ¿usaras 3 kage bunshins? –Pregunto Kurenai, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Naruto-

- solo si tú lo deseas –respondió Naruto-

Fin de la visión

- vaya quien diría que la pequeña Nai –chan fuera una pervertida de closet –menciono Kyubi al ver como un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzaba a bajar de la nariz de la Yuhi, al igual que un ligero hilo de baba comenzaba a bajar de sus labios-

- Naruto –kun –murmuro la oji negra, haciendo que el par de rubios se sonrojara-

- KURENAI, QUE COSAS PERVERTIDAS ESTAS PENSANDO… DEBEMOS SOLUCIONAR ESTE PROBLEMA –grito Tsunade mientras zangoloteaba por los hombros a la azabache que seguía perdida en sus pensamientos y riendo un poco, descuidando la sabana que cubría su pecho copa DD y dejándolos al aire, haciendo que Naruto volteara el rostro al ver como esos dos monumentos se balanceaban con los violentos movimientos de la chica-

- no te pongas así Tsuna –chan, después de todo, lo más seguro es que un mini Naruto o mini Tsunade, este en camino por tu vientre –señalo el pelirrojo-

- ¿un qué? –Pregunto completamente sonrojada- eso es imposible, yo estoy lo suficientemente… -menciono la chica sin querer terminar la frase- ¡YO NO PUEDO TENER HIJOS, SOY UNA MUJER ADULTA! –menciono con la cara sonrojada-

- claro que puedes –respondio Kyubi dejando en completo shock a Tsunade- yo me encargue de usar chakra curativo cuando, tú y Naruto estaban a comenzando a aparearse, además digamos que no fue lo único que acelero el proceso de rejuvenecimiento- declaro el Kyubi, pero Tsunade no había escuchado nada, pues ella seguía asombrada con el hecho de que si podría tener hijos-

- Otou –san, ¿pero como es que sucedió esto? –pregunto Naruto mirando al pelirrojo-

- te lo explicare, pero primero hazlas reaccionar –pidió Kyubi señalando a la rubia shokeada y la fantasiosa morena-

Naruto decidió tapar su desnudes tomando sus boxers y poniéndoselos encima, para después hacer reaccionar a las chicas, Tsunade al ver a Naruto tan cerca de ella y con su pecho desnudo se sonrojo fuerte mente, cerro sus ojos, mientras con su brazo izquierdo se tapaba sus pechos y con el derecho le daba un fuerte golpe al rostro a Naruto, el cual termino enterrado en la pared.

- ¡Naruto! –Grito preocupado la rubia al ver que por su mala reacción término lastimando al rubio- Naruto ¿estás bien? –Pregunto Tsunade hincándose de rodillas al rubio y colocando la cabeza de Naruto sobre sus piernas-

En ese momento Kurenai salió de su fantasía con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, pero reacciono muy molesta al ver como Tsunade estaba desnuda y cuidando de SU Naruto.

- ¿QUE DEMONIOS INTENTAS CON MI NARUTO –KUN, RUBIA PECHOS DE SAKE? –Grito Kurenai señalando con su dedo a Tsunade, quien tenía una enorme vena punzante en su frente-

- ¿A quién demonios le llamaste pechos de sake? –Pregunto la rubia con una voz seria que demostraba mucha molestia-

- no veo a otra rubia voluptuosa pechos de Sake por estos rumbos –respondió Kurenai con una mirada desafiante- ahora escucha bien Tsunade –menciono Kurenai picando con su dedo uno de los enormes pechos de la chica- aléjate de MI Naruto –kun –menciono la morena-

- ¿Tu Naruto? –Pregunto Tsunade incrédula- Naruto no es algo que puedas reclamar, es un ser humano –menciono Tsunade molesta-

- Eso lo dices porque tienes miedo de perder contra alguien como yo, sin duda mi belleza lo deslumbro tanto que cayo noqueado –menciono Kurenai sin saber el porqué, Naruto estaba inconsciente-

- En primera, yo golpee a Naruto por accidente y quedo en ese estado… y si hablamos de deslumbrar, es claro que Naruto me elegiría a mí y a mis nenas –respondió Tsunade, al sentirse ofendida por las palabras de Kurenai-

- ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER, ADEMAS ES SEGURO QUE TU EN VEZ DE DAR LECHE DARAS SAKE DE TUS PECHOS –ataco Kurenai-

- estoy segura que tu estas celosa de la ENOOORME bendición que Kami me dio, mientras tu solo espantas a los hombres con esa actitud fría que cargas –respondió Tsunade mientras Kyubi tenía una enorme gota de sudor bajando por su nuca-además que estés obsesionada con el Genjutsu no te ayuda en nada –sentencio la rubia-

- no es obsesión, es pasión por el Genjutsu –respondió Kurenai molesta-

- YA CALLENSE USTEDES DOS –grito Kyubi haciendo que Tsunade y Kurenai tomaran una apariencia chibi- NO PUEDO CREER QUE USTEDES SE LLAMEN ASI MISMAS COMO KUNOICHI LEGENDARIAS, SI ESTAN ACTUANDO COMO LA MOCOSA RUBIA Y LA TABLA DE PLANCHAR CON PATAS –sentencio Kyubi haciendo que Tsunade y Kurenai quedaran pálidas con tales palabras, mientras que una chica rubia y una de cabello rosa estornudaban fuertemente-

Una vez que se calmaron un poco, decidieron tomar cada quien una sabana mientras sus cuerpos estaban envueltos en ellas para evitar dejar a la vista sus partes íntimas. Para ese entonces Naruto ya había despertado y esperaba alguna explicación de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- disculpe ¿quien es usted? –pregunto Tsunade mirando al pelirrojo-

- perdón Tsuna –chan no se donde están mis modales jajajaja, pero al ver que casi eres de la familia, me gustaría que me llamaras Oto san, o Shanks que es mi nombre –respondió sonriendo el pelirrojo- además ustedes me conocen muy bien bajo el nombre de Kyubi.

Al oír las palabras Kyubi, quedaron totalmente en blanco… ya que el biju de las 9 colas estaba libre, ¿como? No lo sabían, pero estaban seguras de algo, tenían mucho miedo.

- de… destruirá la aldea –exclamo con miedo Kurenai, mientras se escondía tras el rubio-

- no yo no tengo interés en destruir su aldea –exclamo aburrido mientras se metía un dedo a una de sus orejas-

- ¿entonces que planea Shanks -sama? –Hablo firme Tsunade, mientras escondía su miedo al hombre frente a ellas-

- yo…. Nada, solo quiero que Naruto renazca su clan ejerciendo poligamia –respondio el pelirrojo como si fuera un tema de lo más normal-

- ¿QUUEE? ¡POLIGAMIA! –gritaron ambas completamente coloradas-

- ¿Qué es poligamia? –Pregunto Naruto muy confundido-

- Otou –san, ¿por que me castigas con un Jinchuriki tan estúpido? No creo haber hecho nada malo para resivir este tipo de castigo –hablo el pelirrojo a nadie en particular-

- bueno Naruto, veras… la- la poligamia… eso… eso es –comenzó Kurenai un poco nerviosa-

- es cuando, tu sabes…. Te casas y… -hablo Tsunade intentando terminar la respuesta a la pregunta-

- es cuando un hombre tiene a muchas hembras como esposas –respondió de manera simple el Kyubi-

- ¿QUE TU QUIERES QUE YO QUE? –Grito Naruto en completo Shock-

- humanos, siempre pensando en pequeño –se quejo el rey de los bijus- escucha Naruto, un clan no se comienza solo y tu eres un Uzumaki, un miembro de un clan poderoso y temido –explico el Kyubi-

- eso lo se muy bien, pues tu me lo dijiste, pero no se en que encajan Baa –chan y Kurenai –sensei en esto –dijo Naruto confundido.

En ese instante un sello apareció en el hombro derecho de Tsunade, mientras que en Kurenai aparecía en su muslo Izquierdo, el sello tenia forma de nueve líneas ondulada-

- ¿Qué significa el sello? –Pregunto Tsunade en completo shock-

- que ahora son las hembras de mi querido cachorro –dijo desordenando los cabellos del rubio- el las reclamo como suyas ayer, cuando hicieron ese caliente y sensual trio –explico el pelirrojo-

- ¿Qué yo que? –Grito Naruto con los ojos en blanco-

- ¿entonces eso quiere decir que? –pregunto Tsunade totalmente asombrada-

- nosotras dos… -dijo Kurenai incapaz de terminar la frase-

- si niñas, ahora son prometidas del Gaki –respondió el Kyubi-

- ¿pero como ocurrió? –Pregunto Tsunade en completo shock-

- esto les sonara indecente… pero ahora Naruto tiene una curiosa habilidad la cual es que cuando ustedes reciben su semilla, esta actúa inyectado mi Chakra en su organismo, el cual al tener contacto con el ron de la noche pasada, da como resultado que ustedes regresen a la edad del portador de la semilla – Con esa explicación los 3 adolecentes estaban de color rojo semáforo- no importa como reciban la semilla, la chica que tenga contacto con ella volverá a su juventud.

- Oto –san podrías dejar de avergonzarme –dijo pasando su mano derecha por su rostro-

- bueno aunque también pudo haber sido por haber tenido contacto con tu saliva, la cual carga ADN y este terminaría combinándose con el ADN de las chicas –explico el Kyubi-

- ¿no pudiste empezar por eso? –grito histérico el rubio-

- Naruto, déjame hablar con mis nueras… aparte de bellas se ve que te darán cachorros fuertes –dijo el Kyubi con una sonrisa sádica que hacia que con cada palabra, las rejuvenecidas, se ponían mas rojas que los ojos de Kurenai.

Fantasia de Tsunade…

El frio había llegado en las lejanías del país del fuego, en estos momentos los paisajes son decorados por un manto blanco que tiene congelados los rios, las copas de los arboles estaban cubiertas por un ligero manto de nieve al igual que el techo de una escondida cabaña en el bosque. La cabaña estaba hecha de piedra y tenia una chimenea de la cual salía humo.

El interior de la cabaña tenía paredes de madera al igual que el piso, había unos cómodos sofás de color verde que se encontraban frente a la cálida chimenea, y sentada en uno de los sofás se encuentra una hermosa rubia de cabello lacio y suelto, el cual llegaba hasta su espalda, llevaba un camisón color verde que se miraba muy abultado de su voluptuoso pecho copa EE, y de su vientre.

La rubia llevo su mano a esa parte y comenzó a acariciarla lentamente, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando una mano se poso sobre la suya, al voltear el rostro y ver al dueño de la mano, se encontró con un rubio de ojos azules y cabello erizado con largas patillas que llegaban hasta su cuello, el joven aparentaba tener unos 28 años, vestía una camiseta sin mangas color azul y unos pantalones shinobi color verdes.

- solo es cuestión de días, pronto lo tendremos entre nuestros brazos –menciono el hombre con una sonrisa, lo cual provoco que la joven mujer sonriera-

- lo se mi amor y ansió que ese momento llego –respondió la rubia acariciando la mejilla del joven rubio-

- también yo –menciono el rubio acuclillándose y quedando a la altura del vientre- cuando crezca le enseñare a ser un fuerte shinobi, le enseñare el rasengan y sobre todo torturaremos al viejo Ero –sanin –dijo el rubio mientras depositaba un beso en el vientre de la rubia-

- lo se, disfrutare viendo como crece y como Jiraiya lo intenta corromper para volverlo un pervertido –declaro la rubia-

- y yo –dijo el oji azul poniéndose de pie y sentándose al lado de la mujer, mientras tomaba firmemente su mano- disfrutare viendo como le das su merecido a Jiraiya por intentar eso –declaro el rubio besando la mano de la mujer, muy cerca de donde se encontraba un anillo de bodas-

- Te amo Naruto –kun –declaro la rubia-

- y yo a ti Tsunade –chan, mi hermosa hime –declaro el rubio quien se acerco a besar en los labios a la rubia-

Fin de la fantasía.

- eto… Shanks –sama –hablo Kurenai un poco apenada-

- ¿si Kurenai -chan? –pregunto el pelirrojo-

- ¿co… como, vol… volvimos a ser… jóvenes? –Pregunto Kurenai muy nerviosa, mientras parecía que había imitando a cierta Hyuga-

- bueno, el Licor que bebieron ayer, tenia un poco del agua de la juventud… la cual Naruto tomo junto a varias de las que estaban en la fiesta –respondió Shanks-

- ¿eso quiere decir que soy joven de nuevo? –Pregunto con esperanza y alegría Tsunade, la cual recibió un asentimiento del pelirrojo-

- pensé que nada en el mundo podía lograr esto –declaro sorprendida al enterarse que la Godaime y ella se volvieron demasiado jóvenes-

- ¿recuerdas la misión, donde Naruto desapareció para ir por comida? –pregunto Shanks recibiendo un asentimiento de la pelinegra mientras esto robaba la atención de la rubia- pues digamos que Naruto, conoció a un viejo y loco pirata conocido como Jack Sparrow.

- ¿queeee? Pero, pero según los registros, ese pirata murió hace mas de 700 años –dijo asombrada la rubia-

- Sparrow esta vivo, el muy escurridizo se las ingenio para poder vivir más de lo aparente… y le entrego una botella de Licor a Naruto, la cual deduzco que mi tonto hijo, no sabía que tenía agua de la eterna juventud –dedujo el pelirrojo-

- sabes eso me molestaría mucho, pero por ahora no me importa pues soy muy joven –gritaba feliz Tsunade-

- pero me temo que el que hayan rejuvenecido, mas aplicarles un poco de Chakra les ha reducido no solo la edad si no su Chakra en un 30% -explico el pelirrojo-

- no hay problema, sigo siendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperle las costillas a cualquier pervertido que intente algo indebido en mi persona –decía golpeando su puño derecho contra su mano Izquierda-

- ¿eso quiere decir que nos quedaremos así? –Pregunto Kurneai con intriga-

- no tienen nada de que preocuparse, tienen 14 años, solo deberán volver a crecer, no pasa nada… tomen esto como otra oportunidad –explico Shanks, recibiendo unas palabras que no esperaba-

- ¡rayos! Shizune me matara por llegar tarde a la oficina –decía asustada la rubia al pensar en las montañas de papeles que ahora serian más grandes que ella-

- Tsunade, no puedes ir a trabajar –dijo Kurenai-

- tú no conoces a Shizune cuando se molesta –respondió asustada ala rubia-

- escucha, no crees que será raro que lleguemos y digamos… mira Shizune somos adolecentes de nuevo, no te encanta –menciono sarcástica Kurenai-

- eso seria un problema… -menciono Naruto de forma pensativa intentando llegar a una solución-

- Naruto si quieres manda a Rock por Kakashi, seguro que puede ayudarnos y también podrías mandar a Lara por Shizune –sugirió la figura paterna de Naruto-

- buena idea Otou -san, pero al ver zorros co colas se asustaran… lo mejor será que mandes a Gamakichi y Gamatatsu –declaro Naruto que comenzaba a crear sellos de manos-

- hola Naruto ¿necesitas algo?–pregunto un sapo de piel escamosa amarilla con una franja gris vertical en sus patas delanteras, llevaba un chaleco azul abierto-

- ¿Qué pasa amigo? –Pregunto un sapo de piel naranja, sus labios eran azules al igual que algunas marcas en su cuerpo, mientras que en sus patas había un color grisáceo pálido y llevaba un chaleco gris abierto-

- ¿Gamatatsu puedes ir por Kakashi sensei? –Pregunto Naruto al sapo amarillo-

- ¿el ciclope pervertido? –Pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Naruto- Claro Naruto –respondió el sapo amarillo-

- ¿Gamakishi, podrías ir por Shizune -chan? – pregunto Naruto, cabe decir que Tsunade y Kurenai se pusieron un poco celosas por el como se refirió a Shizune-

- claro Naruto –respondió el sapo Naranjo-

- Tsunade –chan, Krenai –chan… este… -dijo Naruto desviando la mirada, mientras las chicas se sonrojaban por como las había llamado-

- ¿Si Naruto –kun? –respondió Kurenai con las mejillas sonrosadas-

- creo que lo mejor será que me lleve mi ropa y me cambie en la sala, para que ustedes puedan cambiarse con calma –declaro el rubio tomando su ropa y dejando a las chicas para que se pudieran vestir-

Los minutos pasaban y las chicas seguían dentro de la habitación, Naruto estaba caminando por la casa y vistiendo las ropas del día anterior, en ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver a Kakashi y Shizune los cuales entraron en la casa.

- Shuzune –chan, Kakashi –sensei –dijo Naruto al ver a sus dos superiores-

-Yo Naruto, ¿para que me mandaste a llamar? –pregunto Kakashi algo extrañado-

- Naruto -kun ¿Dónde se escondió Tsunade -sama? –Pregunto un poco molesta la azabache-

Tsunade: aquí estoy Shizune -menciono la rubia adolecente, saliendo de una habitación traía un vestido verde el cual era el del día anterior, con la diferencia que parecía habérselo arreglado para que le quedara bien con esa estatura que tenia-

- Tsu- Tsu- Tsunade -sama ¿Qué le ocurrió? –Pregunto en completo shock-

- Kakashi deja de leer esa cosa frente a mí –exclamo molesta Kurenai, quien en esos momentos salía de la habitación-

- ¿Ku- kurenai? –exclamo totalmente asombrado por ver a Kurenai como cuando eran Genin-

En ese instante tanto Shizune como Kakashi cayeron estampados al suelo, por la impresión de lo que había pasado.

-asombroso, simplemente asombroso –exclamo con fastidio el rubio-

Naruto realizo un jutsu clon de sombras para poder levantar a Shizune y Kakashi a quienes acomodo en sofás separados, después de 30 minutos de inconsciencia la primera en despertar fue Shizune…

- tuve una pesadilla horrible, Tsunade -sama era una adolecente al igual que Kurenai – decía con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos pudo divisar a Tsunade que la miraba con una ceja levantada- ¡ Ahh! –Grito muy asustada Shizune-

- Shizune cálmate –pidió Tsunade tomando por los hombros a la morena-

- u… u…. usted…. Co… ¿como? –mencionaba muy nerviosa Shizune mientras apuntaba con su dedo en dirección a la rubia rejuvenecida-

- yo puedo explicar la situación querida, pero debemos esperar a que Hatake despierte –menciono Shanks, sentando en una de las sillas mientras bebía Sake-

- Oye eso es mío –se quejo Tsunade que fue detenida por Naruto-

- y esta delicioso –respondió Shanks-

- suéltame Naruto, le dare su merecido por tomar las cosas que no le pertenecen sin mi permiso –exigia la rubia intentando alcanzar a Shanks que solo reía de forma sínica-

- tranquilízate un poco Tsunade –chan, Otou –san solo te quiere hacer enojar –menciono Naruto usando su fuerza para detener a la rubia, pero con la fuerza que se carga la joven Senju, esta terminaba jalando a Naruto con poco esfuerzo-

Mientras Naruto hacia uso de su fuerza para detener a la fiera rubia, Kurenai se miraba muy molesta al ver que las manos de Naruto envolvían la cintura de la rubia que intentaba alcanzar al pelirrojo.

- ugg mi cabeza me duele –se quejo el ninja que copia-

- bien ahora que estamos levantados, Ero ciclope, bella señorita podrían sentarse, les diré lo que esta ocurriendo –pidio el pelirrojo-

Ambos se sentaron y escucharon el relato, de cómo Naruto pidió una misión, como encontró al grandioso capitán Jack Sparrow, y omitieron ciertos puntos en la fiesta del rubio, para evitarse problemas con el Jounin.

- bueno Naruto, ayer regrese de una misión, no te encontré… pero ahora que estas aquí toma… es todo tuyo –dijo sonriendo el enmascarado, mientras extendía un objeto envuelto-

- ¿esto que es? –Pregunto confundido Naruto, mientras analizaba el objeto en sus manos-

- si no lo abres no sabrás –menciono el peli plateado con una sonrisa-

Naruto lo abrió y miro un libro con un marco café y el centro amarillo con la firma de Jiraya en el cual solo pudo reaccionar con.

- es uno de los libros de Ero Sanin –esto llamo la atención de las chicas-

- ¿Cómo te atreves a darle uno de esos libros pervertidos a Naruto kun? –Grito Kurenai molesta- ¨aun que por otro lado quizás leyéndolo aprendamos algo¨ -pensó sonrojada la oji roja-

- Naruto, no se te ocurra abrir ese libro, o te moleré a golpes –amenazo la rubia con una mirada furiosa-

- tranquilas, no es un Icha icha Paradise, este libro tarde mucho en encontrarlo, Jiraiya le dio uno a mi sensei, mi sensei me dio uno a mi, y yo te doy el libro a ti… fue el primer libro que leí.

- La Historia De Un Shinobi Absolutamente Audaz, creí que ya no quedaba ninguno de esos libros –dijo asombrada la rubia-

- Yo aun conservo el mio –menciono sacándolo de su bolsa de kunais y mostrándolo un poco maltratado-

- gracias Kakashi sensei… por cierto miren lo que me regalo Ero sanin –dijo Naruto que comenzó a hacer sellos-

Muchos esperaban algo pervertido pero Naruto mostro la foto, que le había dejado Jiraiya.

- Naruto… ¿sabes quienes son ellos? –Pregunto nerviosa la rubia-

- si… mi kaa -san Kushina y mi otou -san Minato –menciono con orgullo y una voz un poco apagada-

- yo le dije quienes eran, antes de recibir la foto… el chico lo tomo un poco mal, pero todo resulto bien al saber las razones por las cuales actuaron así –explico el pelirrojo de ojos negros-

- ¿sabes lo peligroso que pudo llegar a ser eso? –Pregunto Tsunade con preocupación en su voz-

- tranquila Tsunade -chan, no paso nada –dijo tratando de tranquilizar a la Senju, la cual se ruborizo al escuchar el chan en su nombre-

- bien, tenemos un problema… -menciono Kakashi llamando la atención de los presentes-

- Kakashi, ahora que recuerdo ¿tu fuiste nombrado Rokudaime hokage no? –pregunto Kurenai-

- eso iba a pasar, pero Tsunade -sama despertó y me salvo de montañas de aburrido papeleo –respondió Kakashi-

- pues como Godaime, yo te postulare para Rokudaime –dijo Tsunade-

- ¿que? –Dijo asombrado Naruto-

- ¿que? –mencionaron impactada Kurenai y Shizune -

- ¿Kakashi quien? –Dijo impactado el peli plata-

- una pregunta ¿han intentado hacer un henge de su forma adulta? ¿Quizás eso nos solucione una parte del problema?

- ya lo intentamos, pero cada vez que lo hacemos, solo sale la cortina de humo revelándonos exactamente igual.

- Eso es por que su cerebro reconoce su apariencia como su edad adulta, su subconsciente ha olvidado toda su apariencia adulta, incluso aun que vean una foto de su apariencia, ocurrirá lo mismo –explico Shanks-

- esto es muy malo –menciono Shizune-

- creo que deberé conseguir ropa de mi talla –dijo Kurenai viendo sus grandes ropas-

Ante esto tanto Shanks como Kakashi desaparecieron en una cortina de humo dejando a Naruto solo e indefenso con esas tres mujeres que lo miraban con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros.

- bueno, parece que tenemos a bien, a nuestro hombre, que nos ayudara –decía sonriendo Tsunade de manera tierna y sin dejar de ver a Naruto-

Pero Naruto sabía que detrás de esa sonrisa, había una cara de maldad sonriendo de su desgracia.

En una estela de humo se miraba como una pelinegra adulta y 2 adolecentes que arrastraban a Naruto por todos lados, tienda de ropa interior femenina, donde casi le da un ataque al ver las diminutas tangas que planeaban usar Kurenai y Tsunade, las cuales planeaban usar en sus noches con el rubio.

- ¨no ahora no por favor¨ -pensó con dolor, al ver que cierta parte de su cuerpo despertaba, anunciando problemas-

- ¿Naruto -kun estas bien? –pregunto Kurenai preocupada, al ver el estado del Rubio-

- eto… si Kure -chan, yo iré al baño –dijo Nervioso el rubio-

- esta bien, pero debes regresar para ayudarnos a mi y a Tsunade sama con las bolsas –menciono Kurenai con una voz tierna haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara mas-

- ha… hai –exclamo con dolor y corriendo en busca de un lugar donde pudiera despejarse y esperar a que el problema terminara-

Naruto caminaba con una expresión de dolor en su rostro y cuando logro encontrar los baños, entro sin siquiera pensarlo… pero para su mala fortuna, este estaba ocupado por…

- vaya, vaya miren lo que me trajo el zorro, no sabia que fueras un pervertido de closet –exclamo divertida la voz-

Naruto que estaba de espalda no se molesto en voltear por que esa voz pertenecía a…

- ¿así que decidiste buscarme? mi querido Foxy -kun…

ADVEERTENCIA LAS SIGUIENTES ESCENAS CONTIENEN UN LIME ASI QUE NO ESTAN OBLIGADOS A LEERLO.

- Anko –sensei –dijo Naruto con las pupilas dilatadas-

El rubio volteaba poco a poco, al tener su vista en Anko pudo notar que esta estaba semi desnuda y que solo llevaba puesta lencería color negro la cual se le miraba mas que bien, mientras esta sonreía al ver al rubio tan rojo como un plato de curry.

- yo… yo creo que mejor me –en ese instante Anko lo tomo del brazo y pudo distinguir un bulto en la ropa del rubio, lo cual le saco una gran sonrisa, así que elle llevo su mano y comenzó a acariciar sobre la ropa de Naruto, el cual soltó un gran gemido de placer por el tacto de la joven-

- pero mira nada mas, como te has puesto por apreciar mi bello cuerpo Foxy kun, creo que deberé premiarte por saber apreciar correctamente un cuerpo tan perfecto como el mío –declaro Anko con una sonrisa, mientras pasaba su lengua por el cuello de Naruto, que mantenía una cara de excitación evidente-

Anko dejo de acariciar el bulto en los pantalones del rubio, para después tomar a Naruto de la chaqueta y empujarlo a lo que parecía una banca, lo cual hizo que callera sentado, Anko se agacho y volvió a frotar sobre la ropa del rubio quien comenzaba a soltar leves suspiros de excitación.

- bien veamos si lo que dicen de los Uzumaki era cierto –dijo removiendo el pantalón del rubio con todo y bóxer para revelar un pene de 23cm- wow –dijo al ver el miembro del rubio y comenzó a lamer sus labios-

- esto, Anko sensei, discúlpeme, no era mi intención pero –decía totalmente rojo, por los nervios-

- deja de hablar –exclamo sonriendo, mientras acariciaba el miembro del rubio- yo te curare… tómalo como nuestro adelanto a nuestras futura noche de bodas.

Anko masajeaba lentamente el miembro del rubio, para después pasar la lengua de arriba abajo, y después engullirlo hasta el fondo.

- demonios, esto es muy grande… en mi vida había tenido algo así en mi boca o dentro e mi –pensó la peli morada saboreando la extremidad del rubio-

Anko saco el pene de su boca, y después beso la punta, para pasar a engullirlo de nuevo y proceder a bajar y subir, dándole un placer enorme al rubio.

- diablos, Anko –sensei si usted sigue así, yo voy a explotar –menciono el rubio-

El juicio del rubio se comenzó a perder cuando Anko introdujo el pene de este entre sus pechos y volvía a su boca.

- mal… maldición voy a voy a… Explotar –dijo Naruto-

En ese instante Naruto tomo la cabeza de Anko y la hundió en su miembro causando una leve asfixia en la chica, que comenzaba a tragar todo lo que expulsaba el rubio… poco a poco termino tragándolo todo y se separo de el, para terminar de limpiarlo con la lengua-

Fin del lemon

- en mi vida, tome una leche tan deliciosa como la tuya Foxy –kun, espero que pronto tu y yo podamos… ahh –grito de dolor-

En ese instante Anko fue rodeada por un Chakra rojizo que la cubrió de pies a cabeza, callo y comenzó a temblar mientras soltaba leves quejidos de dolor…

- Anko -sensei –dijo Naruto agachándose y tomándola por sus hombros-

Anko comenzaba a sollozar del dolor, la pobre se retorcía en los brazos de Naruto, poco a poco el dolor se comenzaba a volver insoportable, pero así como llego el dolor este se fue cuando una serpiente blanca fue expulsada de la boca de Anko quien había vomitado. Naruto miro asombrado la serpiente blanca que comenzó a quemarse y termino volviéndose cenizas, al mirar que Anko ya no se quejaba levanto la vista para ver que su marca de maldición era remplazada por 9 líneas onduladas.

- oh… oh –exclamo con temor Naruto al ver lo que había ocurrido-

Mientras en algún lugar de el país del fuego…

- mal… maldición que me esta pasando, siento como… como si una parte de mi poder se hubiera perdido –dijo con dolor el hombre, que sudaba a mares-

- Orochimaru -sama –exclamo con preocupación un joven de pelo blanco-

- ¿Qué demonios me ocurrió? –pensó el azabache de piel pálida, respirando de forma agitada-

- Orochimaru –sama, será mejor que descanse, se ve en muy mal estado –sugirió el peli blanco muy preocupado por el estado del hombre de piel pálida-

- Kabuto… no se por que… tengo un mal presentimiento de esto –menciono el hombre mientras se recostaba en una cama-

Volviendo con el rubio.

Este observaba como Anko volvía a ser envuelta en un chakra rojizo, poco a poco perdía estatura, hasta estar a la par con la de el.

- ¿que? ¿Qué me paso? –dijo mirándose a si misma-

- Anko -sensei, te prometo explicarte todo cuando nos reunamos con Kurenai -chan, Tsunade -chan y Shizune –chan –dijo Naruto mirando a los ojos a la peli morada-

- ¿y por que tan cariñoso con ellas? F-O-X-Y-K-U-N –pregunto Anko con un tono pícaro, mientras pasaba su dedo por el pecho del rubio-

- pues… -respondió nervioso mientras desviaba la mirada-

- no te preocupes, ya veré que hacer… pero… iré a verte cuando este cambiada, asi que aunque te ocultes de mi… te encontrare –sentencio de forma seductora mientras pasaba su lengua por el ido derecho de Naruto, quien trago saliva y salió de donde estaba Anko- no se que me haya pasado… pero estoy segura que desde este momento, mi vida será muy divertida junto a mi Foxy Kun.

Naruto caminaba por la tienda y se encontró con 10 bolsas de Ropa interior de Kurenai y Tsunade.

- bien Naruto eso es lo que debes cargar, ahora Kurenai, Shizune a la tienda d zapatos –dijo feliz Tsunade mientras era seguida por Shizune y Kurenai-

- esta será una larga tarde –suspiro el rubio cargando las bolsas de las chicas y siguiéndoles a paso lento-

Naruto caminaba detrás de sus prometidas y de Shizune que ahora lo hacían cargar junto a 5 clones de sombra varias cajas y bolsas en las cuales había: ropa, zapatos, cremas y otras cosas más. La tarde termino con un Naruto muy agotado que callo rendido en el sillón de la casa de Tsunade… la cual ahora vestía una camiseta de manga corta color blanco, que dejaba una buena vista de su escote, junto a unos pantalones cortos negros que se adaptaban perfectamente a su trasero y piernas, junto a unas sandalias azules.

Kurenai por otro lado vestía una camiseta roja sin mangas que se adaptaba muy bien a su cuerpo, junto a una mini falda negra y unas sandalias negras.

- odio ir de compras –exclamo con fastidio el rubio-

- bueno Naruto –nerviosa- ya que, tú sabes, este… tu yo –decía poniéndose roja, mientras Naruto solo arqueo una ceja- lo que quiero decir –desviando la mirada- es que… como estamos comprometidos, lo mejor será que… que te mudes conmigo –dijo roja de la pena-

- y que dijiste Pechos de Sake, así Naruto -kun y yo tendremos privacidad eso si que no… Naruto Kun se vendrá a vivir conmigo –dijo Kurenai jalando a Naruto, mientras lo aprisionaban contras su pecho-

- claro que no soñadora pervertida, Naruto -kun se queda conmigo –dijo quitándoselo a Kurenai y pegándolo a su pecho-

- conmigo –grito Kurenai jalando al rubio-

- conmigo –dijo Tsunade jalando a Naruto-

De un momento a otro Naruto salió volando por tantos jaloneos y callo al piso frente a los pies de Shanks.

- ¿te diviertes? –Pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa sádica-

- tu –señalo Naruto al pelirrojo- mal padre… ¿como pudiste dejarme ir de compras? –grito Naruto de forma acusadora-

Tsunade y Kurenai seguían discutiendo sin prestar atención a Naruto y Shanks, que también tenían una platica algo animada.

- de todas maneras kit, no la pasaste tan mal –dijo sin importancia Shanks-

- ¿como de que no? tuve que cargar mas de 60 bolsas con ropa y otras cosas –grito Naruto-

- entonces me dirás que el oral que te dio la hebi -hime, no fue algo bueno –expreso sonriendo el pelirrojo-

- no metas a Anko -chan en esto –dijo Naruto furioso-

Pero en ese instante una silueta a gran velocidad le callo encima al rubio, era nada mas y menos que Anko la cual besaba al rubio frente a las paralizadas Kurenai y Tsunade, la peli morada ahora vestía una camiseta café y una minifalda naranja que dejaba apreciar sus piernas.

- me extrañaste Foxy –dijo separándose de Naruto, el cual estaba muy sonrojado-

En ese momento el aire en la habitación comenzó a volverse muy frio, Naruto tenía miedo de voltear pero aun así lo hizo y logro visualizar a Kurenai y Tsunade que parecía no tener unas intenciones muy agradables en este momento. Tras una gran paliza al rubio las chicas le explicaban a Anko como estaba la cosa.

- haber si entendí… ¿somos jóvenes solo por haber tenido relaciones con Foxy kun? –pregunto la pelimorada-

- así es –respondió Tsunade-

- Anko, ahora que te veo hay algo diferente en ti… pero no logro identificarlo –menciono Kurenai buscando ese detalle diferente en su amiga-

- es verdad… te vez… diferente –dijo Tsunade mirando a Anko-

- si prestan atención notaran que no tiene su sello maldito del cielo –dijo Shanks sentado en el sillón-

Ante esto Anko se reviso el cuello con ayuda de las presentes, lo cual las dejo petrificadas al no ver el sello.

- ¿como? –Pregunto la pelimorada con lágrimas en sus ojos-

- cuando tu y el gaki tuvieron su encuentro… mi Chakra se encargo de eliminarlo con facilidad –explico Shanks-

Ante esto Anko, solo se lanzo contra el rubio y le planto un gran beso que lo dejo un poco mas mareado de lo que estaba por la paliza. Pero el momento fue interrumpido por Shizune, quien se había ido a la oficina para cerrar, pero al regresar ella llegaba un poco alterada.

- Tsunade -sama, los consejeros quieren saber por que no fue a trabajar hoy y necesitan su presencia ya que el feudal quiere hablar con usted –dijo Shizune muy alterada-

- estamos en problemas –expreso Naruto-

Mientras se podía ver en Kiri la exhibición de uno de los mejores navíos que había existido.

- lo encorte –dijo un sujeto de vestimentas extrañas-

- disculpe señor, pero no puede acercarse al barco –comento un jounin de Kiri-

- no te preocupes, solo quería verlo mas de cerca mi amigo, ¨esto no será tan difícil¨ -pensó mirando el barco y como estaba completamente cuidado-

Volviendo a Konoha

Tsunade era esperada por los consejeros y el feudal, así que entro junto con Kurenai, Anko y Naruto.

- no se permiten niños –dijo un hombre vestido de azul-

- mas respeto Homura, que no vez que soy la Godaime –dijo la rubia al anciano que quedo petrificado por lo que sus ojos miraban-.

Ante esto quedaron de piedra, los consejeros observando a las rejuvenecidas.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno espero que les haya gustado amigos… ¿si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntarme? También

Se que Jack apareció muy poco pero tenia que llevarlos a una introducción de los hechos y como funcionara lo de el agua… dejen un Review sobre la historia ya que su opinión es muy importante

Sin más se despide Kachorro de ustedes y hasta la próxima…

Saqueamos, robamos

YOHO…

YO HO, YO HO

Pirata siempre ser


	3. Chapter 3

- Bueno amigos hoy estoy un poco activo asi que los dejo con mi linda Gardevoir y su servicio a la comunida -menciono Kachorro sonriendo-

- Extrañamente estas de muy buen humor, pero ya averiguare por que, ahora… comencemos…

POCHO102: pues estas chicas créeme que serán muy problemáticas.

sanada el tengu: bueno amigo, el viejo Jack nos mostrara un poco mas de el en este capitulo, con respecto a Naruto -kun espero que Kachorrito no se pase de bestia con el y el numero de chicas si quieren un digito, créanme que se asustarían.

Homicidal Liu: asi es, ninguna chica joven estará con Naruto debido a que el tendrá sus propias chicas jóvenes.

Leknyn: a decir verdad es divertido ver a Naruto -kun y por el viejo Jack jejeje el tiene sus maneras es igual de impredecible que Naruto -kun.

Belsazar: si Kachorrito lo hacia de esa manera la cosa seria un poco aburrida, es por eso que lo convencimos para que fuera de poco a poco.

Mr Stark: 8D creenos Mr Strak -san, no solo resiviran amor -dijo con las mejillas coloradas-

- bueno eso seria todo por hoy, ahora iré a averiguar por que Kachorrito esta tan feliz, disfruten del cap -menciono la Pokémon Psiquica-

Cap 3 Verdades, Encuentros y Secuestros.

Las personas en la habitación que eran ajenas a la situación, estaban totalmente petrificadas al saber que la gran Tsunade Senju ahora era una adolescente de 14 años. Sin perder tiempo Homura y Koharu pasaron su vista para notar a una pelinergra de ojos rojos, la cual identificaron como Kurenai Yuhi y también observaron a una pelimorada muy sonriente, la cual reconocieron como Anko Mitarashi, las dos estaban a los lados del Jinchuriki del Kyubi mientras que la pregunta que los invadía a ambos ancianos era… ¿Qué demonios ocurrió?

- p-p-¿pero como? –Pregunto totalmente impactado el hombre de anteojos color verde- ¿Qué demonios paso? ¿Como volviste a ser joven? ¡DIMELO! –Exigió el viejo Shinobi que llevaba una especie de gabardina con capucha color blanco y ropas azules debajo de la gabardina-

Tsunade se sonrojo furiosamente al igual que la pelinegra, ambas estaban muy avergonzadas al recordar como fue que acabaron en esa situación, mientras la peli morada solo sonreía divertida y satisfecha sabiendo que fue lo que las dejo en ese estado, por el lado de Naruto solo esperaba que no lo quisieran tener como una maquina sexual, la cual volviera a las mujeres mayores a su antigua gloria.

- no pienso responderte eso –respondió muy roja la joven Senju, volteando su rostro para que no la vieran directo, pues sentía mucha pena-

- ¿que estas diciendo Tsunade? debes decirnos que te ocurrió para poder encontrar una solución, deja de actuar como una niñata malcriada- grito molesto el hombre, mientras que el sonrojo de Tsunade aumentaba-

- ya te dije que no te pienso decir que ocurrió, es algo muy personal y un tanto vergonzoso –respondió toda colorada- ¨pero muy placentero¨ -pensó la rubia sin ver al concejero que comenzaba a llegar a los limites de su paciencia-

- !POR RIKUDO¡ !DEJATE DE NIÑERIAS, ERES LA HOKAGE, TIENES QUE TOMAR LAS COSAS SERIAMENTE! –grito Homura dispuesto a tomar a Tsunade por su camiseta y zangolotearla-

- basta Homura, si Tsunade –hime no quiere decirnos que paso, no tenemos el derecho de obligarla, recuerda que ella es la Hokage, mientras tu eres un consejero –sentencio la mujer a su lado, logrando proteger a la rubia que agradeció la intervención de Koharu-

- pero Koharu, tenemos que llegar al fondo de esto, las demás naciones nos verían débiles si se llegan a enterar de esto –sentencio frustrado el hombre, al no verse apoyado por su compañera-

- te recuerdo que Sabaku no Gaara (fue electo Godaime Kazekage mas temprano), es mucho mas joven que Tsunade –hime, no puedes decir que nos verían débiles -respondió la mujer mayor en la habitación haciendo que el hombre murmurara molesto-

- tsk, bueno quiero que quede claro que si ocurre algo malo será toda su culpa –señalo molesto-

- EJEM… podrían decirme ¿para que esta aquí el señor feudal? –Pregunto Tsunade recuperando un poco su color de piel-

- para saber por que estas faltando a tu trabajo como Hokage, pero al verte en ese estado es muy notorio el por que –respondió de mala manera el hombre, mientras que Koharu se molestaba por el comportamiento de su compañero, al igual que Naruto quien estaba dispuesto a saltarle al viejo por como le hablaba a Tsuna -chan-

- tranquilo Matusalén, tengo un plan –dijo confiada- Shizune… llama a Kakashi y en donde se le ocurra llegar 1 minuto tarde, prohibiré el Icha Icha Paradise en Konoha, con una multa que se deberá pagar muy cara –dijo con una sonrisa diabólica, en su rostro mientras los demás sudaban frío-

Tsunade se acomodo el sombrero de Kage en la cabeza y se sentó en su escritorio mientras los involucrados en el asunto, (Harem de Naruto) estaban a su lado esperando por el feudal. A los minutos apareció un hombre castaño vestia un kimono azul, su apariencia era completamente seria y se podía detectar que estaba en sus 40tas.

- buenos días Tsunade –sama –hablo respetuoso el hombre entrando a la habitación-

- señor feudal -dijo Tsunade con una voz tranquila y con el sombrero tapando su rostro-

- ¿imagino sabe por que estoy aquí Tsunade -Hime? –Pregunto el hombre notando que Tsunade ocultaba su rostro-

- en efecto –respondió seria la joven rubia-

- podría decirme ¿cual es el motivo por el cual ah faltado al trabajo? –Pregunto con mucho interés y un poco confundido al ver que la mujer ocultaba su rostro-

- por problemas personales –respondió la joven Kage-

- Tsunade -hime, si todos faltáramos por problemas personales, Konoha decaería demasiado –explico el hombre- ¿podría decirme cual es ese problema? Tal vez lleguemos a una solución y por favor podría mirarme a los ojos, me resulta incomodo hablar con alguien a quien no le veo el rostro -pidió el feudal-

Tsunade suspiro derrotada y levanto el rostro mientras que se levanto de su asiento, camino fuera del escritorio y el señor feudal quedo impresionado, la sennin de las babosas ahora era una joven de 14 años.

- ¿que fue lo que le sucedió? ¿Esto es acaso algún tipo de Jutsu?–pregunto muy impresionado el hombre, pues según recordaba la mujer no era tan joven como se decía-

De un momento a otro apareció Shanks, el cual estaba recargado en uno de los sillones de la habitación, el pelirrojo estaba riéndose de las reacciones que tenían las personas al ver a las prometidas de su hijo, pues ahora llevaba las apariencias de cuando eran unas Gennin.

- yo se lo podría explicar con mucho gusto señor feudal, ya que digamos que Tsunade -chan, no esta capacitada para responder eso -se excuso el Shanks con una sonrisa mientras miraba al hombre-

- ¿y usted quien es? -pregunto el feudal mirando Shanks-

- mi nombre es Shanks, -el pelirrojo se levanto y se puso a colocar una barrera anti sonido-

- ¿Qué hace? -pregunto el feudal-

- pongo una barrera de sonido, no seria conveniente que todos sepan que el kyubi no Youko esta libre–menciono con simpleza mientras se dirigía al horrorizado hombre- ups se me escapo -dijo de forma burlona-

- eres, el Kyubi –exclamo con miedo el feudal-

- así es, y no se preocupe, no planeo destruir nada… aun –se expreso con una sonrisa burlona el pelirrojo logrando asustar mas al hombre-

- b- bien, ¿po- podría decirme que pasó Kyubi –sama? -pidió muy asustado el hombre de ropas elegantes-

- seguro, vera mi contenedor acaba de desarrollar un extraño Kekkei Genkai, el cual hace que las chicas que tienen sentimientos fuertes por el, adopten la edad del poseedor de este, no importa que edad tenga la hembra, si tubo contacto con el ADN de mi hijo, la edad de la hembra se vera reducida a la par con la del poseedor del Kekkei Genkai -explico con simpleza el pelirrojo mientras se servia una copa de Sake-

- eso quiere decir que Tsunade –hime, tiene una relación con su Jinchuriki –pregunto incrédulo, mientras el pelirrojo asentía y la rubia se ponía tan colorada como Naruto-

- y no es la única que comparte el sentimiento por mi hijo, como puede ver ahí están Kurenai Yuhi y Anko Mitarashi, dos Jounin muy hermosas –dijo el hombre de la barba de candado avergonzando a Kurenai-

- gracias Oto -chan -dijo Anko con una sonrisa-

- ¿hijo? –pregunto confundió el feudal-

- ya que estaba prohibida la adopción del Gaki, lo tome como mi cachorro, yo lo eh estado entrenando y cuidando de todas las agresiones que hacían en su contra -menciono con simpleza el hombre-

- pero si todos pensábamos que el era usted, ¿que ocurrió realmente? –Pregunto el hombre muy consternado al saber que siempre maltrataron a una indefensa criatura-

- si le digo ¿como se que no ira a rebelar algo de la información para deshacerse del cachorro? –Hablo con desconfianza y cruzado de brazos-

- me cree tan tonto como para desafiar al mismísimo Kyubi, por favor Kyubi -sama -insistió el hombre-

- hagamos algo señor feudal, yo le rebelo la información y usted anulara todo contrato que haya hecho anteriormente el Sandaime y las ratas de sus consejeros, además quiero que Naruto tenga la fortuna de su padre y su madre junto a la mansión, pues como puede ver la familia esta creciendo –propuso Shanks-

- me parece razonable –hablo seguro de si mismo el feudal-

- pero lo quiero por escrito –dijo apareciendo un pergamino que fue traído por un pequeño zorro negro con toques rojos y de una cola- gracias Zorua -agradeció Shanks para que el pequeño zorrito desapareciera en un sushin de llamas-

El feudal reviso el documento a fondo y lo firmo, ya que si llegaba a revelar algo de lo que incumpliera los términos moriría de la peor manera.

- tome asiento esto será algo largo… todo comenzó con…

3 horas después.

- y ahí esta el resumen de lo que ocurrió en verdad –dijo con simpleza mientras que las Kunoichi y el Feudal se asombraban de lo ocurrido con Naruto-

Decir que el feudal estaba impresionado era poco, estaba totalmente furioso ya que Homura y Danzo estaban detrás de la masacre del clan Uchiha, y también decir que Naruto Uzumaki hijo del Kiiroi no senko, Yondaime Hokage era maltratado desde pequeño tanto por aldeanos como Shinobis lo tenia muy decepcionado de la aldea.

- entiendo –dijo comprensivo de la situación- bueno, veo que no es mucho problema el que regreses a ser joven Tsunade –Hime, pero quiero que el muchacho me prometa algo -menciono el hombre-

- ¿si señor feudal? -pregunto Naruto acercándose al hombre-

- hijo esta ya seria una decisión tuya, pero a mi parecer creo que seria muy bueno que ejercieras la poligamia y así resurgieras el clan Namikaze o Uzumaki –sugirió el hombre con una voz tranquila- a mi parecer deberías casarte con 5 mujeres o mas –dijo el hombre-

- ¿que? Espere, dice que yo debo hacer que –hablo con miedo el rubio, pues si ya tenia a tres prometidas… no sabia como la libraría si fueran mas-

- así es, por lo que veo, tienes 3 novias muy lindas, sigue así chico… Tsunade –hime le tengo una pregunta ¿piensa seguir ejerciendo como Hokage? -pregunto el feudal-

- de eso quería hablarle señor feudal, ya tengo al Ninja apto para este trabajo -respondió Tsunade un poco colorada pues no se recuperaba aun de la vergüenza-

En ese instante apareció Kakashi un poco molesto por que lo hicieron llegar temprano y tuvo que esperar 3 horas para que lo atendieran.

- Tsunade -sama, ¿me mando llamar? -pregunto el jounin con un tono de voz aburrido-

- señor feudal, aquí tiene a su Rokudaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi –dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Kakashi se quedo paralizado analizando las palabras de la ahora joven Tsunade-

- ¿que yo que? –Pregunto asustado el hombre sabiendo que eso significaría trabajar-

- si, ya lo habíamos nominado antes, me parece una gran idea Tsunade -hime, sobre todo por que seria un Hokage temido como lo fue usted y cada uno de los anteriores -declaro el feudal con una sonrisa-

- pero yo aun no eh… -exclamo Kakashi siendo ignorado-

- Kakashi -san, mañana empezara a ejercer como Rokudaime -Hokage, le proporcionare una asistente para que le ayude los primeros días y si ella quiere quedarse a su lado como asistente personal pues que así sea, sin mas me retirare, Tsunade -Hime, Yuhi -san, Mitarashi -san, Namikaze -san, Kuybi -sama –dijo asiendo una reverencia –adiós espero mantengamos contacto -dijo el hombre con una amigable sonrisa mientras se retiraba de la oficina-

En ese momento Kakashi quedo en completo estado de shock ya que aun en contra de su voluntad fue nombrado Rokudaime, por el mismo feudal.

- bueno vámonos, Rokudaime -sama cierre al salir –dijo dejándole las llaves en mano al pobre peli plata que solo pudo derrumbarse en el sofá-

- yo… el Rokudaime -menciono en shock Kakashi-

Una vez fuera de la torre, Naruto iba acompañado de las chicas, las cuales estaban muy pegadas a el, estaba cargando a Anko en su espalda, Tsunade aprisionaba su brazo derecho entre sus pechos al igual que Kurenai hacia con su brazo izquierdo, cada una de las chicas con una expresión de felicidad mientras Naruto iba muy nervioso pues sentía como varios hombres lo mataban con la mirada, ya que venia acompañado de 3 bellezas que lo abrazaban con mucho cariño.

- este, ¿chicas esto es necesario? –pregunto muy avergonzado por la manera en la que venían las chicas con el-

- ¿acaso te avergüenza estar acompañado por 3 chicas hermosas? –Respondió Tsunade a manera de pregunta mientras alzaba una ceja-

- no es eso… es solo que, no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de atención, ¿enserio es necesario? -volvió a preguntar el rubio-

- si –respondió Kurenai apretando el agarre-

- sin duda – respondió Tsunade que imito a la pelinegra-

- acostúmbrate Foxy –kun, por que tu vida será diferente conmigo como tu futura esposa –menciono Anko sonriéndole, mientras la Senju y la Yuhi le mandaban una mirada de muerte, cosa que le daba mas gracia eh intensificaba su sonrisa burlona-

El cuarteto caminaba por las calles de forma tranquila, llevaban rubo a la casa de Naruto pero en eso un anbu apareció frente a los cuatro adolescentes y estos parpadearon confundidos.

- Uzumaki -san, se le a citado a una junta de consejo, se le pide el favor de llevar a sus compañeras ya que ellas están metidas en esta situación también -pidió el anbu con mascara de conejo-

- hai -respondió Naruto mirando al anbu con mascara de conejo-

En eso el anbu desapareció dejando a las chicas preocupadas, ya que si los citaban a una juta, era algo grave.

- esto me huele mal, seguro Danzo sabe algo –menciono Tsunade cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a Naruto quien se mantenía muy serio-

- es muy probable Tsuna –chan, creo que lo mejor será que vayamos –dijo Naruto quien comenzó a caminar de regreso, mientras las chicas estaban preocupadas y le seguían-

Una vez que llegaron a la sala del consejo, todos se quedaron de piedra al ver a las rejuvenecidas Tsunade, Kurenai y Anko, solo los que la conocían como Jiraiya y los jefes de clanes estaban al tanto de lo sucedido pues Koharu les explico un poco a como entendió la situación, mientras que los del consejo civil ni se inmutaban de las chicas, solo la población masculina pensaban que Tsunade como adolescente era muy sexy.

- bueno ya que estoy aquí, que la reunión comience –pidió Tsunade tomando su asiento mientras que Kurenai, Anko Y Naruto se quedaban a su lado-

- efectivamente, estas aquí Tsunade… el tema a tratar es su dichoso rejuvenecimiento… ¿quieren decirnos como lo lograron? –pregunto el hombre de rostro vendado con mucha curiosidad-

Tsunade se puso roja, como explicarle a todos los presentes que por una noche de pasión con Naruto, esta volvió a su edad de Genin.

- ¿para que quieres saberlo? –pregunto Tsunade intentado sonar seria-

- para que varios de los más poderosos Shinobis, volvamos a lo que éramos antes… poderosos guerreros que pueden proteger su aldea como es debido -respondió Danzo sin dejar de ver a la rubia-

- no creo que te guste la respuesta –respondió la rubia con una gota de sudor, mientras Naruto reprimía sus ganas para vomitar al tener una imaginación tan activa-

- no debes mantener secretos a tu propia aldea y lo sabes Tsunade –expreso Danzo apretando su bastón, pues comenzaba a perder la paciencia-

- hazlo Tsuna –chan, el dijo que nos ayudaría -menciono Naruto, llevando su mano a la de Tsunade, demostrándole que le brindaba su apoyo cosa que la sonrojo-

- pero es que me apena decirlo –explico Tsunade con su rostro roja-

En ese instante apareció Shanks logrando sorprender a los Shinobis , pues había irrumpido sin ser llamado a una reunión tan importante.

- Tsuna -chan yo lo hare –dijo Shanks sonriendo, pues esto sin duda seria algo divertido-

-¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Por qué entras a una reunión privada sin ser llamado? –pregunto Danzo-

- no quiero responder lo primero y por que se me da la gana, zombie de mierda –respondió con una sádica sonrisa en el rostro-

- anbu –llamo Danzo para que en ese instante aparecieron 3 anbus Ne-

Shanks sonrió de manera maliciosa, los anbu se lanzaron contra el pelirrojo pero al contacto con este, estos se comenzaron a incinerar y gritaban de dolor hasta caer muertos, todos en la sala estaban asustados por la manera en la que murieron los anbu Ne.

- ¿Qué demonios eres? –Pregunto impresionado por el poder del hombre-

- precisamente, soy eso… un demonio –expreso sonriendo de manera sádica, lo cual dejo a todos pálidos- pero no cualquiera, soy el Kyubi no Yoko –dijo sonriendo, al ver como todos en la sala estaban pálidos del miedo-

En ese momento comenzaron a llegar y llegar mas anbu que Shanks sin mucho esfuerzo mataba o dejaba noqueados, entonces… los sintió, eran tres chakras muy conocidos por el y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, pues los ocnocia a la perfección.

- ¨esto no me puede fallar¨ –pensó, mientras intentaba tomar el control de Shanks al utilizar los Sharingas en su brazo y rostro-

Shanks se comenzó a reír por lo que intentaba el tuerto hombre, en unos segundos se vio como Danzo sangraba de sus vendajes en el rostro y se tomaba esa parte de la cara, después Shanks le propino una poderosa patada en el abdomen que no pudo evitar por el dolor en su rostro-

- ¡ahhhhh! –Grito con dolor el anciano al impactar contra el suelo-

- ¡Danzo! -grito preocupado Homura-

Shanks procedió a ponerle sellos inmovilizadores en todo el cuerpo y después lo tomo por sus ropas y lo estrello contra la mesa del concejo para poder humillar como se debía al tuerto.

- dime Danzo, ¿Que pasaría si te matara aquí mismo? –Dijo mientras en su mano se formaban unas garras tan filosas como guillotinas-

- no pu- puedes –expreso Danzo mientras Shanks le aplastaba la cabeza sobre la mesa, teniendo aterrorizados a todos los presentes, los jefes de clanes (no esta Hiashi, el cual estaba en una misión importante) estaban dispuestos a lanzarse al ataque, pero fueron detenidos por una orden de Tsunade-

- no… esperen un poco –menciono la Senju con una voz calmada viendo el espectáculo-

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? –Pregunto el viejo halcón de guerra-

- tal vez, humillarte, exponerte y torturarte por el maltrato que le diste a mi cachorro –dijo señalando a Naruto- así es yo lo adopte y lo entrene -dijo asombrando a los presentes.

En ese momento los chakras que Shanks conocía se hicieron presentes y aparecieron 3 ambu Ne, el primero se arrojo al pelirrojo con un Taijutsu muy peculiar que dejo asombrados a varios, ya que este era un estilo de Juken asombroso, el pelirrojo esquivaba los golpes y con un poderoso golpe en el rostro, este callo inconsciente, pero no le duro mucho el triunfo ya que los otros dos lo atacaron con kenjutsu, Shanks se movía de manera rápida pero los anbu Ne, le pisaban los talones, hasta que les dio una patada dejando inconsciente a un para al tercero simplemente dormirlo con un toque a un nervio.

- ya veo que ocurrió… pido que los miembros del consejo civil abandonen la sala, ya que si no lo hacen los rostizare uno por uno y luego los comeré –sentencio, para que estos huyeran como alma que lleva el Kyubi-

Una vez que los civiles huyeron horrorizados solo quedaron los jefes de clanes asi que Shanks se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a hablar…

- señores jefes de clanes, déjenme decirles que Danzo es una rata asquerosa, ya que acabo de darme cuenta que el tenia a 3 mujeres que ustedes creían muertas –este se acerco a las anbu Ne que habían sido sentadas por la ayuda de Naruto- la primera, como lo pudieron notar por su estilo de Taijutsu es una Hyuga… señores… Himeko Hyuga, la ex –esposa de Hiashi Hyuga –dijo mientras quitaba la mascara de anbu rebelando a una hermosa mujer de piel blanca y pelo negro-

- no puede ser… es Himeko chan –exclamo Tsunade muy sorprendida al ver a su alumna-

- la segunda, por lo que pude averiguar hace años también estaba viva, y planeaba ser usada por los anbus de Raiz para la diversión de Danzo, pero al ser muy rebelde, opto por sellar la boca de las tres…además de poseer uno de los Dojutsus mas poderosos de Konoha… señores aquí tenemos a Mikoto Uchiha –dijo quitando la mascara mientras la mujer tenia cerrados los ojos y su cabello caía por su espalda.

- Mikoto, pero si su cuerpo fue…. –dijo Jiraya pero ese instante Shanks lo interrumpe-

- Danzo trabajaba con Orochimaru, tomaron una muestra de sangre… usaron ¨ese¨ jutsu y pusieron una Mikoto falsa -explico Shanks- Y por ultimo y no menos importante –quito la mascara, de la cual salió una larga cabellera roja, su piel era blanca y también tenia los ojos cerrados debido a su inconciencia- Kushina Uzumaki… madre de Naruto –dijo para que el rubio quedara impactado-

- mi... mi… -menciono Naruto completamente sorprendido-

- maldición, te matare una vez que me libere –expreso furioso y con imposibilidad de movimiento, además que se encontraba en una posición sugerente-

- no lo creo, ya que, se cual es el secreto para acabar con raíz… tu tienes puesto un sello en tu cerebro, al eliminarte, las ordenes que mandas desde tu mente a los anbu Ne desaparecerán y todo sello que les hayas puesto morirá contigo –expreso Shanks con una enorme sonrisa- eso les devolverá la conciencia y sus emociones –finalizo con una sonrisa haciendo palidecer a Danzo el cual había sido descubierto-

- Danzo, se te acusa de secuestro a 3 mujeres de clanes importantes, tu sentencia de muerte será a manos de… -menciono Homura-

- Naruto Uzumaki -dijo Kyubi asombrando a los presentes-

Danzo abrió los ojos sorprendido, ahora estaría apunto de morir por que todo su secreto se vino abajo, Naruto se acercaba al viejo halcón de guerra con un Kunai en mano, el Kunai se acercaba de manera rápida… la sangre salpico y en manos de Naruto estaba el Kunai con el que dio fin a la existencia de Danzo, ya que su cabeza había sido partida a la mitad de forma vertical. Los presentes estaban sorprendidos, de cómo un chico mato a un poderoso Ninja con un solo Kunai, pero tenían que tomar en cuenta lo débil que estaba Danzo en ese momento, mientras cierta Inuzuka ya hacia planes para su futura boda.

- ¨este chico me gusta… será un buen macho alfa¨ –dijo para sus adentros, mientras pensaba en situaciones que involucraban al rubio y ella en una cama-

El rubio callo de rodillas con el Kunai ensangrentado, el no había matado a nadie y ahora estaba ahí con el arma llena de la sangre la cual dejo caer al piso, estaba estático, había quitado una vida con sus propias manos.

- Tsuna -chan, me haces los honores -pidió el hombre-

- pueden retirarse… y tienen prohibido contar lo que paso aquí adentro… anbu retiren los cuerpos -pidió Tsunade-

Todos salieron de la habitación, y los anbu se llevaron los cuerpos para dejar a Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Anko, Kurenai y Shanks, los cuales miraban a las 3 mujeres frente a ellos.

Poco a poco la pelirroja comenzó a reaccionar, Naruto se puso nervioso ya que no sabia que hacer, en eso Tsunade le tomo la mano y la apretó para darle confianza, Anko le beso la mejilla y Kurenai los labios.

- no estas solo –menciono Tsunade mientras intentaba inspirarle valor-

- nos tienes a nosotras Naruto -kun– explico Kurenai sonriendo-

- siempre podrás contar con nuestro apoyo Foxy -kun –apoyo Anko abrazandolo por la espalda-

- oh todo da vueltas Ttebane –expreso la mujer tomándose la cabeza-

Mientras en Kiri, podemos ver a nuestro querido capitán Jack Sparrow visualizando el mejor Navío del mundo.

- ha sido demasiado tiempo el que estuvimos separados viejo amigo –dijo el viejo pirata acariciando el barco con su mano derecha, notando que la madera estaba en buen estado-

- señor le pido que por favor no toque la ¨exibición del perla negra¨ –pidió un shinobi guardia-

El pirata se giro miro los rostros de los ninjas se le hacían muy familiares, pero no los recordaba.

- perdonen, pero este barco me recuerda a un viejo amigo mío, mi querido barco -explico Jack-

- ¿dice que este barco le recuerda al suyo? -pregunto un shinobi regordete-

- eso es impresiónate, ¿eso significa que usted es un marino? -pregunto el shinobi de baja estatura-

- podría ser que si, pero cuando me siento demasiado ebrio me gusta pensar que soy un pirata -respondió Jack con una sonrisa, pues al parecer estos shinibi eran unos novatos-

- eso seria malo –dijo el shinobi regordete viendo a su compañero-

- es verdad, la Mizukage nos dio la orden de ahorcar a todos los piratas… bueno señor solo le pido que… ¿señor? –Pregunto el shinobi de corta estatura buscando a Jack, el cual desapareció de la vista de ambos-

- todo esta como lo deje –dijo desde arriba del barco de madera tan oscura como la noche misma-

- señor le suplicamos que baje -pidió el regordete-

- es verdad podría meterse en problemas -dijo el shinobi de corta estatura-

- yo… ¿meterme en problemas? –recibe un asentimiento de ambos- ¿pero que hay de ustedes? están arriba del bote ¿eso no los metería en problemas? -pregunto Jack mirando a ambos shinobi que se pusieron palidos-

- es verdad estamos en el barco –grito el shinobi regordete con miedo-

- nos ira mal si nos descubren -expreso el shinobi de corta estatura-

- ya los descubrí –hablo una voz grave-

- ¡Capitan Smoker! –gritaron al ver al hombre que estaba frente a ellos, este era un hombre de pelo verde pálido ligeramente peinado hacia atrás, su rostro era serio y en su boca había 3 puros encendidos, era alto y de cuerpo muy trabajado, vestía una chaqueta blanca y unos pantalones verdes con botas cafés, en su espalda había una especie de espada de doble filo-

- vaya, vaya pero si tenemos a un pirata de clase baja -menciono el hombre con una sonrisa sádica-

- este… en realidad soy capitán –aclaro Jack-

- ¿capitán? Jajajaja no me hagas reír -rió de forma escandalosa el hombre-

- ¿y a este que le pasa? –pregunto Jack confundido-

- es el capitán Smoker, el capitán mas cruel de Kirigakure no sato, el único pirata que se le ah escapado es conocido como Mugiwara no Luffy D. Monky -explico el shinobi de corta estatura-

- y bien ¿pelearas o te rendirás?… PIRATA -pregunto Smoker-

- ¿por que no dejamos la pelea para mi próxima visita? –pregunto Jack con una sonrisa-

Smoker desenvaino su arma y arremetió contra el pirata que opto por correr, comenzó a escalar una de las cuerdas que dirigían al mástil, pero al llegar arriba ya estaba Smoker esperándolo.

- ¡Bu! -exclamo Smoker sacándole un susto a Jack-

- ¡aah! –Grito Jack muy asustado, para cortar la soga con su espada y lorgar balancearse justo frente al timón-

Somker apareció frente a el y Jack desenvaino su espada, ambos comenzaron un duelo de espadas, arriba, abajo y estocadas delanteras eran las que se mandaban, Jack acertó un tajo en el pecho del capitán Smoker, pero este simplemente camino acercándose mas sin importar que la espada lo hubiera atravesado.

- oye eso es trampa –se quejo Jack-

- pelea enserio -dijo sacándose la espada del pecho y entregándosela al capitán-

El duelo continuo, mientras los jóvenes shinobis estaban asombrados por la pelea tan entretenida, Jack observo un bote con agua y lo pateo el cual golpeo a Smoker, entonces Jack tomo una cuerda se balanceo y pateo por la espalda al marino.

Smoker estaba en el suelo y miraba como el barco zarpaba y los shinobis lo ayudaban.

- ¿como lo logro? –Grito frustrado el hombre con puros en la boca-

Pero entonces recordó como Jack, hacia que mientras luchaban, este cortara varias cosas que hacían que las cuerdas que mantenían al ¨Perla negra Exhibición¨ fuera liberándose poco a poco.

- esta loco –dijo impresionado por la habilidad-

- y eso es bueno por que de lo contrario esto no funcionaria -grito con una sonrisa Jack-

- ¿Cuál será su nombre? -pregunto el shinobi de corta estatura-

- la leyenda vuelve, soy el capitán Jack Sparrow –grito mientras el navío dejaba el puerto donde lo exhibían-

- con que Sparrow… interesante –exclamo con una sonrisa-

- ¿cree que ya tenia planeado todo? O ¿actué conforme la situación? -pregunto el shinobi regordete, logrando resivir una fría mirada por parte de Smoker-

Mientras con Jack…

- Bueno, ya tengo a mi querido amigo de vuelta, ahora ir ¿a Konoha por Naruto? o ¿por un poco de Ron? –Dijo sacando su brújula especial, la cual apunto al Este- tienes razón, ahora lo mas importante es conseguir Ron.

Regresando a Konoha.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos y lo que vio la dejo asombrada, frente a ella había un hombre pelirrojo, Jiraiya, 3 chicas y un rubio, pero por alguna razón este se le hacia muy familiar.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí ttebane? –pregunto confundida la pelirroja-

En ese instante Naruto se acerco a ella y la abrazo, la pelirroja se sorprendió, pero el sentirse abrazada por ese jovencito le daba una alegría inexplicable, poco a poco esta correspondió al abrazo.

- Kaa -san, me hiciste mucha falta –dijo llorando mientras la abrazaba fuertemente-

La pelirroja ahora si estaba en shock, ella solo recordaba cuando Minato y ella estaban apunto de morir, después todos se volvió negro y miro a Danzo y el como la intentaba forzar a tener relaciones con el o sus anbu raíz, pero al no lograrlo todo se volvió negro, después de eso no recordó nada.

- Bienvenida Kushina -chan –hablo el peli blanco con una sonrisa-

- Jiraiya –sensei –dijo impresionada-

- así es –respondió el peliblanco con una sonrisa-

- ¿donde estoy? –Pregunto confundida Kushina-

- en la sala del consejo de Konoha -respondió Jiraiya-

- ¿y quien es el? –pregunto Kushina señalando al rubio-

- Kaa -san, soy Naruto –dijo sonriéndole-

Kushina al escuchar tal revelación comenzó a derramar lagrimas de felicidad y abrazo de manera mas fuerte a Naruto, como temiendo que se le fuera a volver a escapar.

- Naruto… mi Naru –chan –dijo abrazándolo-

CONTINUARA…

OMAKE…

En una cueva que se encontraba por las frotaras de Kumo, podemos observar a un grupo de personas esperar órdenes.

- bien, en una semana comenzaremos la cacería de los Jinchurikis, primero iremos Konan, Itachi y Deimei hacia Konoha, nos enteramos que el Jinchiriki es un mocoso de 14 años, no debe ser un problema –hablo desde las sombras-

- pero Tobi quiere estar con Deimei nee -chan –dijo el Ninja con mascara en espiral. Su pelo era negro en puntas y tenía una gabardina negra con nubes rojas completamente cerrada, el chico aparentaba ser el mas pequeño de todos-

- Tobi, esto es primordial para la misión –hablo el líder desde las sombras, en las cuales solo se observaban unos ojos púrpuras con varios anillos-

- tranquilo pequeño Tobi, ya regresare –dijo una hermosa rubia de largo cabello ondulado, tenia un flequillo que tapaba su ojo izquierdo y llegaba hasta su busto, mientras que su cabello estaba amarrado en una larga cola de caballo que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, trae un vestido ligero de color gris que llega a medio muslo y dejaba apreciar su escote copa c, en su cintura hay una vendas que resaltan sus anchas caderas y en sus piernas hay unas mallas blancas que se extendían desde sus muslos hasta los pies donde estaban sus sandalias Ninja, además de usar una gabardina negra con estampados de nubes rojas-

- bien, Tobi esperara el momento en que Deimei nee -chan regrese, así Tobi le enseñara que ha entrenado muy duro –dijo con entusiasmo-

- así lo espero Ototo –menciono la rubia acariciando la cabeza del chico-

- bien prepárense, saldremos hoy –dio la orden el líder, para que los mencionados fueran a empacar-

FIN OMAKE…


End file.
